May It Be
by Annjirikah
Summary: Squiffie, sokairi, CA, ROC. After getting stranded in a creepy house, the gang must band together against an unknown murderer. On the way...who will find true love? {Chapter 9 up! EpiloguePrologue!}
1. Did you see it?

Don't be fooled. NOTHING is what it seems.  
  
~*Epilogue*~ Squall View  
  
"Maybe we should pull over." Yuffie suggested, eyeing the storm with apprehension. It was raining in sheets, making it impossible to see. My grip on the steering wheel tightened.  
  
"Where? We're miles away from the nearest gas station." I grumbled, leaning forward slightly. The windshield wipers were on high, but I still couldn't make out anything.  
  
"On the side of the road maybe?" A voice suggested from the backseat. I glanced at Selphie in the rearview mirror.  
  
"I don't trust this wind. Its hard enough as it is to even steer." I slowed down a little. This storm showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Squall look out!" Yuffie shrieked. I braked hard and jerked the wheel to the right. I felt the tires grasping for traction on the slippery road. Someone began screaming.  
  
With a sudden jolt we were flipping end over end. The last thing I remember was everything becoming still. I was aware of someone sobbing quietly and then a small voice, "Squall? Selphie? Did you see it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*~*~ Kairi View  
  
"For God sakes turn the music DOWN!" I yelled. Sora continued 'head banging' to Smile Empty Soul.  
  
~*~ Stand there with your ball and chain Bitch about what you created All caught up in the masquerade ~*~  
  
I hated that song anyway. "CLOUD!" I turned my attention to the older spiky haired blonde. He glanced at me, and then turned the music down.  
  
Sora stopped thrashing. "HEY!" He protested loudly. "I liked that song." I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.  
  
The clouds cast a gray, drab feeling over everything. Last night's storm had left the long, lone stretch of highway littered with tree branches, leaves, dirt and other debris.  
  
"That storm was something wasn't it?" Sora stated quietly, subdued now that the music was off.  
  
Aerith shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if there had been a tornado or two. Looks like it." She added, nodding to a mangled mess of trash.  
  
No. It wasn't trash. It was an upturned car.  
  
"PULL OVER!" I shrieked. Cloud nearly lost control of the car.  
  
"Damn it Kairi!" He yelled, screeching to a stop. He spun around in his seat to figure out the problem when he saw it too. "Holy shit."  
  
I unlocked my door and got out, eyeing the mess with apprehension. If there was anyone in the car, I didn't want to see him or her now. Sora walked up next to me, scratching his head.  
  
"Damn."  
  
I cautiously approached the car. "Hello? Is anyone okay?" I began to ask. I heard a small answer, barely even audible.  
  
"Help."  
  
"Sora someone's alive!" I whispered. Aerith was digging the trunk, looking for something. Cloud walked in a wide circle around the wreck.  
  
A head appeared from behind the car. A young woman. She looked a little older than me, with short black hair and blue eyes. She had blood running down the side of her face and a black eye. From the look of the wreck she made it out easy.  
  
She limped out from behind the car, where she'd apparently got shelter from the unforgiving storm. Her ankle was visibly swollen.  
  
"Oh honey, are you okay?" Aerith appeared next to her with an old blanket she'd apparently found in the car. She wrapped it around the shivering girl's shoulders.  
  
"Did anyone else...make it?" Sora asked her gently, tactfully finding the words. The girl looked at me. Her eyes met mine, and I could see her eyes well up.  
  
"I don't think so." She whispered before dissolving into tears. Aerith tsked and led her to our car, helping her into the backseat.  
  
Cloud and Sora exchanged looks that I couldn't read. "Kairi maybe you should look away." Cloud suggested carefully. I knew what those looks meant now.  
  
I shook my head forcefully. "No. I'll help." I said firmly. Sora didn't look happy but didn't object.  
  
I leaned down next to the shattered window on the passenger side and looked in. There was no one in that seat, but there was a man on the driver's side. He looked relatively in tact, except for a few cuts and bruises. I reached over and touched the side of his face. Freezing.  
  
He was dead. I shuddered. I saw Cloud at the other window, looking at him, then at me. He grimaced slightly, and then shot me an apologetic glance.  
  
I looked in the back seat. It was a girl, obviously. Her shirt was shredded, and she was bare-chested. She was covered in blood in various places. I brought my eyes to her face. She had a large shard of glass cut clear from the back of her head to the forehead, her mouth open in a frozen scream. At least her eyes were closed.  
  
I jerked away from the horrible scene, the stench of blood and death just reaching my nostrils, causing me to gag. Sora helped me up, pale. He'd obviously seen the two also.  
  
I had just enough strength to look at the black haired girl. As our eyes met, I knew she knew. We both broke into tears.  
  
The ride was silent. Me watching the quickly darkening sky. It was going to storm again. I looked over at the girl, Yuffie. She was staring blankly out the window, tears pouring. She looked as numb as I felt. I didn't understand why I was so affected by this but I was.  
  
Maybe because I'd never seen death firsthand before. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.  
  
"It's going to storm again." Cloud observed. As if to cement this, it began to rain. Yuffie whimpered audibly.  
  
"Lets find somewhere to stop and fast." Sora said. I could tell he was trying to be calm, but I could still see panic in his eyes. I understood. I felt the same way.  
  
"What about that?" I said suddenly, surprising myself. There was a large, dark house in the distance. Aerith inhaled sharply.  
  
"That doesn't look too inviting." She said. I knew what she meant. The house was a typical horror movie house. Foreboding, old, and big.  
  
"Maybe not, but that's better than ending up like." Sora stopped, looking down. Yuffie didn't appear to be listening.  
  
"Besides, she needs help. She's obviously tired, hungry, dehydrated-"  
  
"Okay okay! We're stopping." Cloud said, pulling into the long, dirt driveway.  
  
For some reason I didn't feel too relieved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm worried that I lost readers in the middle. I'll go ahead and tell you now, Selphie is dead. But another certain someone is not. I sure hope people like this. It's going to seem a little AU but it will get better. I hope.  
  
R-R-Review! 


	2. Elevator shafts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jailyn's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez this house is creepy." I muttered, eyeing the crooked shutters and peeling gray paint. Riku said nothing in return; preoccupied with the half- conscious man he was awkwardly carrying. I pushed my soppy black and gray bangs away from my face. The rain plastered them down again. Hopping up the steps two at a time, I glanced over my shoulder at Riku. He nodded for me to go on. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
A few minutes passed, nothing happening. The rain was growing stronger. I started to knock again. The door flew open and I jumped back, startled. "H- hi." I choked out. The completely red-clad young woman standing in front of me watched me expectantly. I looked back at Riku again, not knowing what to do. He didn't look too sure of himself either.  
  
The woman's near black eyes looked over my shoulder at the injured man. She pursed her thin lips. "Another one." She said quietly. Her gaze abruptly turned on me. "You. What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"Jailyn ma'am." I answered.  
  
She smiled. "Ma'am." She repeated, shaking her head. "Bring him in." She said quickly. Riku and I carefully maneuvered the man up the stairs and into the house. His long brown hair was covering most of his face, but there was a deep gash visible right above his right eye. There was a scar tracing across the bridge of his nose. The scar looked like it'd been there a while. There was another deep deep cut from the top of his shoulder down to his elbow. After seeing the wreck, Riku thought he'd cut himself crawling out of the window.  
  
He was badly dehydrated and hungry, and it seemed like he'd broken a few ribs but other than that I figured he was lucky. His passenger hadn't made it out so well. Riku and I found him limping across the highway just as the rain began and managed to coax him into the car. He had only said two words before passing out.  
  
"Where's Yuffie?"  
  
I didn't know have the heart to tell him that this 'Yuffie' person had obviously been killed. The storm forced us to seek shelter in this run-down place.  
  
The woman led us into a sort of lobby, motioning for us to sit him on the couch. I hesitated, the couch being so clean and white, but the man groaned and we quickly helped him onto it. He was coming around.  
  
I looked behind me but the woman was gone.  
  
"Well, we made it." Riku smirked, popping his back and looking around the room. There was a large floor-length mirror covering the wall across from us. The walls were completely white, as where the two couches and small wooden chair by the door. The room was completely void of pictures or color or character. Even the floor was a whitewashed wood.  
  
"Not a very bright person is she?" I laughed, trying to lighten the tension. Riku didn't answer, staring thoughtfully at the man.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked loudly. As though snapping out of a deep dream the brunette's eyes opened. I watched helplessly as he tried to orient himself. The white walls didn't help.  
  
Thunder crashed outside, causing me to jump. It seemed to jolt a memory of the man's because I saw his eyes flash with fear. "Where's Yuffie? And Selphie? Are they okay?" He tried to stand up but grimaced in pain.  
  
"Hold on. There were two people with you?" Riku asked, gently forcing the man to sit back down. The man brought his hand up to his cut, and looked at the blood on his fingers. His sunken navy blue eyes locked onto Riku's.  
  
"How many did you find?" He asked hoarsely. Riku swallowed hard and looked at me. I shrugged, eyes wide. There was only one person in the car, and she was dead.  
  
"What's your name sir?" I asked clearly, getting the man's attention. He looked at me for a minute, then finally said,  
  
"Its Leon."  
  
"Here you are-Oh he's up." The woman with black eyes had returned with a first aid kit. Leon looked at her.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked, his words getting slower and slower. He was having difficulty swallowing. "I need something-to drink." He managed to say. Obviously we didn't realize how severe the dehydration was.  
  
"Here. I'll go get something." She handed me the kit, then disappeared down the hallway again.  
  
I handed the white box to Riku. "You do it. I don't know how." I said, shivering. I could see all of us were. He opened the box without complaint and began to work with the wounds.  
  
"He's going to need stitches. And a doctor." I said, hovering nervously over his shoulder. Riku looked at me steadily until I slowed. "Sorry." I muttered. He went back to work.  
  
Leon looked at me. "I asked you-" He paused. "How many people were in the car."  
  
This time Riku avoided my eyes, giving me no help or advice. I sighed heavily. "Um. There was one girl. She had long red hair-"  
  
"Selphie." He said quietly. I just nodded. "And?" He half-whispered.  
  
I lowered my eyes. "She was dead." I said as emotionless as possible. The man's shoulders sagged and he sighed almost inaudibly. He suddenly looked very tired. With great difficulty he asked,  
  
"And what about the other girl? Black hair, short..." He trailed off as I shrugged.  
  
"There was no one else in the car." Then added, "But that's good! That means she's alive." The fake cheer in my voice was evident, and only seemed to upset the man more.  
  
"Right. Alive." He mumbled. The woman returned then with some water.  
  
"Here this should help..." She was saying but I tuned everything out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kairi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I guess this is okay." I mumbled, looking around the room. It was completely done in lavender, with two beds on opposite sides of the room. There was a large desk on the wall between them, with nothing but a purple pad of paper, a vase of fake purple flowers, and a pen that wrote in, surprise, purple. The only thing not purple was the mirror and woodwork.  
  
This was just one of the oddities I'd noticed around Riaz's house. For one, each room (and there were a LOT of rooms) had a certain color. Everything in that certain room pertained to the color. There were very very few accessories like pictures or artwork or decorations.  
  
Even Riaz herself followed that pattern. She had red hair, almost blood red, and she wore red everything. The only thing even slightly out of place was her eyes, which seemed to change from black to gray frequently. She had a ring, red of course, with a silver band. And that was all.  
  
From the second I laid eyes on her I couldn't tell anything about her. I didn't know if she was my age, or older. I couldn't tell if she was kind or cold, pretty or homely, sane or insane.  
  
Good or Evil.  
  
Yuffie looked around the room too, eyebrows raised. "Its...interesting." She said finally. It was more than she'd said since we arrived. She and I were sharing a room, since Aerith and Cloud would be in one. Sora would have his own.  
  
Even though she seemed nice enough, I was still jumpy around this stranger. Yuffie was still limping; luckily it was only a sprained ankle. The cut on her forehead was bandaged and was expected to heal soon. The swelling from the black eye had gone down considerably. She still needed a good meal and a shower. Sleep would do her good too.  
  
I wasn't sure to approach her now; her eyes taking a far off look in them. She looked out the window at the dark sky and pouring rain, watching it. I in turn, studied her. She had short black hair that fell messily into her blue eyes. She was short, but she was obviously capable of taking care of herself. She wore a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers, and a camouflage T- shirt.  
  
I just opened my mouth to ask if she wanted to go downstairs when the door flew open. Sora leaned heavily against the doorway, panting.  
  
"You-you just had to choose a room on the 3rd floor didn't you?" He managed to say.  
  
"There IS an elevator. We used it." I reminded him. Lightning flashed, causing me to flinch. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sora seemed to remember why he came. "There's some people downstairs that got stranded. One's been in a wreck." He looked at Yuffie. She looked at him closely, expression unreadable.  
  
"Come on." I said, taking her by the elbow. She didn't argue. I started toward the elevator.  
  
"Can't we take the stairs?" Sora asked nervously. I smiled at him, remembering that he didn't like elevators.  
  
"Its faster and easier. I promise they're perfectly safe." I assured him, pushing the down arrow. The elevator inside hummed to life. "See?" I gestured to the closed doors. "Its fine."  
  
There was a sudden shrieking noise, like metal being ground against a chalkboard. I clapped my hands over my ears and flinched. "WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled. Suddenly it stopped.  
  
We lowered our hands slowly, listening cautiously. "Perfectly safe huh?" Sora muttered, eyeing the closed doors. The elevator was making weird clicking noises, and it slowly came closer. It stopped and the doors slid open. The light was flickering ominously, and it seemed to be shuddering.  
  
I looked at Sora, then Yuffie.  
  
Sora eyed the elevator wearily, and then turned. "I'll test it." He said, disappearing into our lavender room. He emerged a few seconds later with the vase of flowers.  
  
He tossed it into the shaft, and I held my breath. It shuddered again twice, squeaking slowly. There was a loud snap, and the elevator plummeted from view.  
  
I screamed just as Sora shoved me back. Yuffie stumbled back against the wall, staring at the now empty shaft in horror.  
  
I heard it land with a loud crash and put a hand against the wall to steady myself. That could have been us.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have to give a warning. I will kill off a few characters in this story, just because I have to in order to advance the plot. There are hints of Sora/Kairi Cloud/Aerith and even some Squffie coming soon.  
  
I don't own anything. 


	3. Leave them alone

The ages in this story WILL NOT follow Kingdom Hearts. Heck, nothing will follow kingdom Hearts, just the characters.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - Yuffie - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The elevator ordeal freaked me out, I'll admit. This entire house had given me the creeps in the beginning, but I hadn't expected to be TERRIFIED of it. It didn't help that the sole inhabitant of the sinister 3-story home was just as weird.  
  
The spiky haired boy, Sora, said something about a survivor of a wreck, but I didn't allow myself to hope. Hope hurts too much. If it was...it had to be Leon. I'd seen Selphie. Selphie was absolutely gone. But Leon, he had a chance. I was glad. This disgusted me because Selphie was my best friend as well as my stepsister.  
  
Leon was just a guy I'd met at one of Selphie's dad, Kyo Mante's, many parties. Granted, I'd been immediately infatuated, he was still 21 and I was 16. A 5-year difference. He worked for Kyo in the construction business. He had been leaning against the wall nonchalantly with a little green cup of punch, watching everyone.  
  
He looked so cool, so old, so dangerous, so forbidden. I was instantly taken. Of course Selphie made sure that we got stuck together in one of the Christmas games that both Leon and I were forced to play. We didn't talk much, me being too embarrassed, while he just didn't seem to care one way or the other. I soon found out he was comfortable in silence, whereas I did everything to avoid it.  
  
The only reason we'd even been in the car together was a freak coincidence. There was a big Evanesance concert in Jackson that Sel and I needed a ride to. Leon had to go there for Kyo. He paid for Leon to drop us off. We hadn't gotten that far when the storm hit.  
  
We reached the bottom of the stairwell, and started to the living room. I saw two people I didn't know, a guy with long silver hair and a girl with hair the color of pepper. Aerith was standing next to Riaz, but the blonde man, Cloud, was nowhere in sight.  
  
Aerith saw us first and immediately asked, "What was that noise?" Her green eyes were wide and worried.  
  
"Elevator crashed." Sora answered, voice low. The silver haired man was watching us.  
  
Aerith's jaw fell. "Crashed? Are you all alright?" She asked, touching Kairi on the shoulder. Kairi nodded, still speechless. She hadn't spoken since Sora shoved her out of the way, no matter how much he tried to get us to laugh.  
  
Something on the couch moved, catching my eye. It was a he, a soaked and poorly bandaged man with dark eyes and long dark hair. My eyes traveled downward, seeing the necklace Squall always wore.  
  
It was Squall.  
  
He sensed someone watching him and slowly looked up, straight at me. He blinked a few times, and then seemed to recognize me.  
  
"Yuffie." He tried to smile but it came as more of a grimace. I felt like I was going to cry again, and it angered me. I didn't cry often, because I felt it showed weakness. But I figured that since I'd already cried most of the morning, it wouldn't matter.  
  
"Hey..." I said, aware of how still everyone had gotten. Very slowly, as though in a movie, I walked toward him. Even more slowly, I hugged him. Carefully, as I knew he was hurt.  
  
He tensed; I could tell he wasn't sure how to react. I didn't care at the moment, only glad I wasn't alone. Just as started to pull back I felt a hand rest on my back.  
  
I sat back, his hand slid to meet my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine.  
  
"Yuffie I'm sorry." He started to say quietly. I noticed the scrapes and bruises he had, and I wondered if he had any broken bones.  
  
"What happened? Did you break anything?" I asked quickly, knowing full well what he was sorry about. I didn't want to talk about it right now.  
  
He ignored my question. "Your sister didn't make it." He pressed on. I knew that, I'd seen her, and they had said one survivor... yet his words still knocked the air out of me.  
  
"I know." I finally managed to whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered again, then shut his eyes. He didn't move again.  
  
"Squall." I squeezed his hand. There was no reaction. "Squall." I said again, more forcefully. Still no reaction. "What's wrong with him?!" I demanded, turning to the onlookers.  
  
"He's probably passed out. He's still breathing." Aerith answered, leaning down next to me and checking for his pulse. "Yeah, he's fine."  
  
"Just dehydrated. Needs salts and fluids, probably a good meal and a warm bed." The girl next to the silver haired man offered.  
  
Riaz seemed to awaken. "Yes. I should start dinner." She sighed and shook her head. "Its just too bad..." I didn't catch the rest. My mind was working in overdrive. Memories had hit me instantly. Images flashed before me, so vivid, so real I could feel the rain; hear the thunder. The sheet of rain against the windshield, the flash of lightning...  
  
And the woman lying dead in the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She stood in the middle of the dark room, staring into the void of darkness. Her heart seemed to pound harder with every beat.  
  
"Stop it." She whispered. The sound was foreign to her, breaking the eerie silence. She heard a thud behind her. Her eyes were almost frantically searching for something, anything to focus on.  
  
Then there was a small laugh. It was high and girlish, startling her out of her desperation.  
  
"Stop it." She repeated, more forcefully. The ground beneath her seemed to shudder, then the laugh came again.  
  
This time a feminine voice, seeming to echo in her mind, asked, "What's the matter? Are you," The voice paused, then continued, sounding amused. "Afraid?"  
  
She shuddered; she could almost feel the evil washing over her like an icy blanket. Her knees buckled beneath her, but she managed to catch herself. While she was sure she could, she opened her mouth to speak. Just after the words left her lips light filled the room.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
[-------~*~-------] Jailyn [-------~*~-------]  
  
I grabbed the banister suddenly. What was that? The ground shook...did they have earthquakes here? Riku didn't seem phased in the least, continuing down the stairs ahead of me.  
  
I slowly let go, making sure everything was steady, then hurried down to catch up with Riku.  
  
"Hey." I whispered. He glanced at me. "Did you feel that?"  
  
Despite the dim stairwell, I could see him give me a confused look.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"The ground."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It-" I began but quickly stopped. "Nothing. Never mind." I didn't want to sound crazy. I must have imagined it. Besides, Riku was already preoccupied with his thoughts again.  
  
I pushed the experience out of my mind. Instead I looked at the carpet, it was just like everything else in the hallways, golden.  
  
"You know." I whispered. "The interior design of this house isn't so bad. I mean, if you're into that whole 'Martha-Stewart-on-crack' feeling."  
  
Riku laughed loudly, and it echoed. I flinched, hoping sound didn't carry upstairs. I didn't want to wake anyone.  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
Riku flipped on the kitchen light.  
  
"Holy sh-" He caught himself, instinctively pushing me behind him. I peeked around him and saw Riaz, looking as though she's been a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
She said nothing, just looking at us with these strangely aware eyes. The weirdest thing was the way her right eye was black and her left one was light gray.  
  
I stepped out from behind Riku, putting my arms over my chest. It was cold in here.  
  
"Sorry. Riaz. You startled us." I finally broke the unnatural stillness of the room. It reminded me of being a young girl; standing outside while the snow fell. It was almost a magical feeling of calmness, everything so quiet, so serene.  
  
But there was nothing serene or calm or magical about this moment. Riaz didn't say anything, just staring at us. I vaguely wondered if she even saw us.  
  
"What do we do?" I whispered to Riku, keeping my eyes on the frozen girl. I saw Riku shrug almost imperceptibly.  
  
"We just came down to get some water." I said loudly, trying to snap her out of her trance. Actually that was a lie. I wanted some water, but I wouldn't go alone. I forced Riku to come with me.  
  
She looked at me. "Oh. I'm sorry." She stepped aside, gesturing for us to go ahead. I noticed she was a lot paler than normal. That was saying a lot.  
  
Quickly I stepped ahead of Riku and took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. I walked past her once again. Thunder crashed just above us and I flinched. This storm was NEVER going to let up. If only Riaz had a television or phone...  
  
It was strange, being so secluded here.  
  
"Thank you." I said, holding up my bottle of water and handing the other to Riku. She nodded, her attention now on the small window above the sink. I didn't even want to know.  
  
Riku placed his hand in the small of my back and led me out of the room, back into the golden hallway, and kept it there until we were back on the third floor and safely inside our gray room.  
  
"Riku what the hell was that? What did she say before you turned on the light? 'Leave them alone'? Jesus, she's insane." I instantly began to rant, tossing the water bottle onto my unmade bed, forgetting my thirst.  
  
Riku sat on his bed, opposite of mine, and looked out the window into the seemingly black rain. Lightning illuminated the flat land beyond the glass for a few seconds.  
  
"I don't care about this storm. We have got to get out of here." I sat next to him, looking at the carpet.  
  
Riku sighed. "Lets wait it out." He said finally.  
  
I gaped at him. "Wait it out?" I repeated. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if things get weirder, we are so leaving." As strongly as I felt about this place, I trusted Riku. If he said to wait it out, I'd trust him...for the time being anyway.  
  
((~*~*&*~*~)) Kairi ((~*~*&*~*~))  
  
I slipped into the third floor bathroom, clothes in hand, and shut the door quietly. I had tossed and turned all night, finally giving up and deciding to get in the shower. It was nearly 6. The storm was still going strong, and I was worried it wouldn't stop.  
  
I was even more worried that it would flood. I'd voiced this to Sora and he had just shrugged, saying that if it was going to flood it would have certainly done it by now. As tough as he tried to act, I could see the thought had crossed his mind too.  
  
At some point of my insomnia last night, I'd looked out the window. Lighting flashed, and I saw Cloud's dark green explorer sitting out front along with the others', Riku and Jailyn. It was a rusty red Ford.  
  
I yawned and put my clothes on the area next to the sink, then reached to turn on the shower. It came on, already starting to steam. That was fine with me. I looked forward to the hot water.  
  
I took off my top, starting a pile down next to the door. A thought hit me. Were there any towels? I leaned down and opened the little cabinet under the sink. I pulled out a dark red one. I laid it on the counter, and started to pull off my pants when I noticed something. There was a small, hardly noticeable spot. It was a darker color than the towel, a darker reddish purple. I picked the towel up to examine it and felt something wet. I brought my hand out from underneath it.  
  
There was a red substance covering it. I dropped the towel, realizing what it was. My throat constricted, I couldn't call for help. I couldn't breath.  
  
Slowly, very slowly I dropped to my knees and looked into the cabinet. My breath found me and I screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*----*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I did not want to kill this person off. I swear it. I've fought with myself over it, but know I have to. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. *Cowers*  
  
You may think you know who the killer is. Or what the killer is rather, but you have no idea. *Evil chuckle* 


	4. Authors note

Alright, if I don't get some reviews I think I'm going to let this story go. I mean, if no ones interested then whats the point right? I have plenty of other ideas, and I can easily start on them.  
  
So if anyone is even remotely interested in this then let me know. Otherwise this fanfic if finished.  
  
Thanks much, AmunetMoon 


	5. Discoveries

There are a few things I need to do, just to clear up the story for you AND myself. ^_^  
  
Ages: Leon- 21 Yuffie & Selphie – 16 Kairi & Sora – 15 Cloud- 23 Aerith- 22 Riku – 17 Jailyn- 16 Riaz – unknown  
  
Rooms: Yuffie/kairi – 3rd floor (purple room) Aerith/Cloud – 3rd floor (Silver room) Hallway- 3rd floor (yellow) Bathroom 3rd floor- (Light green)  
  
Sora – 2nd floor (Dark green room) Leon – 2nd floor (light blue room) Bathroom 2nd floor- (Peach) Hallway 2nd floor (dark blue room)  
  
Riaz – 1st floor (Red room) White room- 1st floor (foyer) Hallway 1st floor (pink room) Kitchen 1st floor (orange) Living room- 1st floor (black) Bathroom 1st floor- (turquoise)  
  
~_~ Yuffie POV ~_~  
  
She looked as though she'd seen a ghost, tears pouring silently down her pale, shocked face. I couldn't help but notice she was in her pajama pants and a bra. She didn't seem to care that she was indecent. I worriedly took a couple steps closer to her.  
  
"Hey? Kairi?" I asked quietly, wondering what in the world was the matter with her. She continued to stare in horror at the open bathroom door. Steam was consistently spilling out of the door; I could hear the water running.  
  
"Kairi what's the matter?" I asked again, a little louder, a little more forceful. She was trembling terribly, seeming to lose her balance. I grabbed her and kept her upright. Something was wrong. "Is it in the bathroom? A spider maybe? Should I get Sora?" I knew a spider wouldn't cause her to get THIS upset.  
  
Kairi seemed to come alive when she heard Sora's name. "Sora. Get Sora now." She whispered, looking at me.  
  
I nodded, but didn't feel sure about leaving her in the state she was in. Something in her voice compelled me to move, and I did. Down the hall, down the stairs to the second floor. Now which one was Sora's room?  
  
I didn't have the time or patience to knock on each door so I simply yelled, "Sora!" It was a little louder than I meant for it to be but it didn't matter. It was probably 7:30 as of now anyway; the rest of them needed to get up.  
  
There was a sort of commotion from the door on my right. It flew open, revealing a tired looking, spiky headed Sora.  
  
"What the hell?" He looked at me and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What'd you yell for?" He leaned against the doorframe. I grabbed his arm, not bothering to answer. Another door opened, and Leon poked his head out.  
  
"Yuffie?" He asked when he saw me. "Who screamed?"  
  
"No time. It's Kairi. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is." I began, already around the corner and heading up the stairs with Sora in tow. He seemed to come alive when I announced it was Kairi that was in trouble and looked much more serious.  
  
Upstairs, Kairi was nowhere to be found. I thought it was awfully strange the steam had stopped pouring from the bathroom doorway. I didn't stop to think it was because the water in the shower had run cold.  
  
I didn't realize Leon had followed until I heard him ask, "Where is she?"  
  
"She was here...." I muttered, walking toward the open bathroom door.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora called, walking next to me. I looked into the bathroom hesitantly, afraid of what I would see. Kairi was on her knees in the corner opposite us, looking at the sink nervously. There was a smell, not very strong, but pungent enough to notice.  
  
"Lord what died in here?" I muttered. Kairi inhaled sharply and looked at me with wide, watery eyes. Without warning, she burst into tears. Sora crossed the small room in one and a half steps, sinking down to the floor and put his arms around her.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. I looked back at Leon. "What'd I do?" Leon didn't answer but the look on his face let me know I'd just discovered what was wrong with Kairi. Something...or someONE was dead.  
  
The clues were all there, the bloody handprints on the sink counter I'd missed and the bloody towel laying on the cold tile floor. The blood on Kairi's hands...  
  
Kairi had been staring at the sink. It must have been under the sink. I shakily reached over and pulled the cabinet door open. A hand fell out. "Oh my god." I gasped and turned away. I had gotten a full glimpse of the face, of the lifeless eyes, of the slash across her neck.  
  
Sora must have seen too. "Someone go get Cloud." He said quietly. Neither Leon nor I moved.  
  
Riaz poked her head in, startling us all. "What's going on?" She asked, completely oblivious to the murder that had taken place in her own home.  
  
"Go get Cloud NOW." Sora demanded, his voice rising.  
  
"I'll go." Leon said suddenly, already making his way out the door. I glanced back at him half-heartedly. Sora grabbed Kairi's shirt, which was lying on the ground next to the bloody towel, and handed it to her. After a few quiet words I couldn't hear Kairi took it and pulled it over her head, sniffling and getting to her feet.  
  
She mumbled something and Sora's eyes widened. "Of course it wasn't you! No one would think that." He replied with swift assurance. I saw his hand slip into hers.  
  
The gravity of the situation hit me all at once. Someone was dead, MURDERED. That meant someone in this house was a murderer. Someone in this house was crazy enough to kill.  
  
My skin prickled with fear and suspicion. I backed out of the bathroom, leaving the smell and the blood and the mess. Cloud rushed past me, striding into the bathroom and demanding to know what happened. I knew Leon wouldn't be far behind.  
  
{~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}Jailyn{~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~}  
  
"What's going on?" I yawned, rolling over. I nearly screamed. Riku's eyes fluttered open, hazy at first. They focused on my face and widened.  
  
"What the hell..." He jerked back, nearly falling off the bed. His bed. I sat up and looked around. I was under his sheets but he was on top of them. I was in a large t-shirt that I remembered Riaz supplying for me the night before, but Riku was only in boxers.  
  
His confused expression relaxed. "Oh yeah." He muttered and yawned widely.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" I repeated. He grinned.  
  
"Relax Jai. You fell asleep next to me last night while we were looking out the window. Remember?" He stood up and stretched. "I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
Slowly I recalled going to get water late last night, and seeing Riaz in the kitchen. I did remember Riku saying we should stay, and sitting next to him. After that everything went hazy.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks." I said uncomfortably. The sound of running footsteps down the hall reminded me of my original question. "What's going on out there?" I crawled over the bed toward Riku.  
  
He opened the door and poked his head out. "Its Yuffie..." He said and pulled the door open all the way. From the sound of his voice it wasn't any big deal, but it quickly turned serious. "Something's wrong with her."  
  
"What?" I muttered, squeezing past him. "Yuffie?" I asked, seeing her dull expression. She glanced at me.  
  
"Hey." She said. Her usual sarcasm and spunk was replaced by a state of shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" I stepped out in front of her, touching her shoulder. She was starting to worry me.  
  
"Aerith's been killed. She's stuffed under the sink in the bathroom with her throat slashed. I'm waiting for Leon to get up here so we can leave." She spoke with honesty, no tact needed.  
  
"Aerith? You mean the pretty brunette?" I glanced at Riku then back at the black haired girl. When she nodded I stepped back and she walked past. Leon met her at the top of the stairs. I heard her tell him that it was Aerith.  
  
"Get in here Jai." Riku said gruffly, pulling me back in the room. He shut the door.  
  
"Oh my God. It's that Riaz woman. I swear it. She was up last night, and what did she say?"  
  
"Leave them alone."  
  
"YES!" I gasped, sitting on my bed. I jumped up just as quickly; there was a wet spot. I pulled the blankets back, seeing the unopened bottle of water. I picked it up and rolled it around in my hands.  
  
"Its too bad. She was a nice girl." Riku muttered, pulling on his shirt.  
  
I snorted. "Yeah. Too bad. Too bad there's a freakin murderer loose too." I grumbled.  
  
"Just get dressed." Riku smirked, reaching over to ruffle my hair.  
  
[------*-----]  
  
"Where the hell is my truck?!" Riku growled, glaring at Riaz. I hovered carefully behind him, tentatively putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Riku." I began.  
  
"Jailyn don't." He said sharply, grabbing my hand. Despite his hard eyes and harsh voice he still had a very careful touch with me. He pushed my hand away and stepped forward.  
  
"I want to know where my truck is right...now" He menacingly glared at Riaz. She stood firmly, staring him in the eyes.  
  
"I have no idea where your truck is-"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"I don't." She repeated, "And I suggest very strongly that you do not raise your voice to me again." This time her eyes flashed, turning they're angry black color. Fear settled in my stomach.  
  
"Riku lets go." I demanded fiercely. He hesitantly tore his eyes away from her and rested them on me.  
  
"Jailyn you don't understand. We can't leave. We're 30 miles from civilization with no means of transportation and-"He glanced out the window. "The rain looks like it's going to start soon." He pointed to the dark clouds.  
  
"But why would Riaz take the cars?" I argued.  
  
"Because she-"he growled and turned back around. Riaz was nowhere to be found. "Where'd she go?" He muttered, looking down the hall. I suddenly had a very sick feeling something was wrong.  
  
"What're we gonna do? We don't have a phone." I said, subdued. He looked down, his arms crossed tightly across this chest.  
  
"I don't know. No one has a cell phone or they'd have called someone by now. SHE doesn't have a phone either." I took it SHE was Riaz. "So no one can call the police. The cars are gone..."  
  
"So basically. We're all going to die." I decided simply, sitting on the clean white couch.  
  
"We are not going to die. I wont let it happen." Riku turned sharply.  
  
"How? Cloud couldn't keep protect Aerith." I pointed out.  
  
"Cloud didn't have a warning. Unfortunately. Sad and heartless as it sounds, we've all been warned now. We thought we were safe...I'm just glad it wasn't." He stopped, his eyes growing wide. A very soft and almost undetectable blush spread across his face. He looked away, muttering to himself.  
  
"Wasn't what." I asked absently, oblivious to any insinuation he could have been making.  
  
"Nothin." His quiet, embarrassed voice caught my attention.  
  
"Wasn't what Riku?" I repeated, standing up.  
  
"Wasn't. Nothing. Forget it." He said firmly. He instead took my place on the couch and put his face in his hands. I looked at him carefully.  
  
"Well." Was my slow reply. "I'm glad it wasn't you either."  
  
Luckily we didn't have time to dwell on the moment. Sora burst through the door of the white room with Kairi in tow. Her hand was clasped tightly in his.  
  
"I take it you heard..." I smiled weakly. Kairi glanced at me, trying to return the gesture.  
  
"She saw. "Sora said quietly.  
  
"Oh." I felt like putting my head through the wall. Big mouth.  
  
"Lets go Yuffie! Leon!" Sora yelled suddenly, causing me to jump. He noticed and muttered sorry.  
  
"Cloud's finished putting Aerith in a blanket..." Yuffie announced grimly as she appeared. Leon was behind her, walking slowly, but he looked a good amount better.  
  
"You wont be leaving anytime soon." Riku said, sitting back. "The cars are gone."  
  
Sora looked at him blankly. "Gone." He repeated sarcastically.  
  
"Gone. As in not there." Riku smirked.  
  
"As in, we're stuck here." I added. The look on Kairi's face was that of someone who had just learned they had an inoperable cancer. A death sentence. And in a sick and twisted way, being stuck here WAS a death sentence.  
  
XXXXXXXX~!Kairi POV!~XXXXXXX  
  
I heard someone behind me and moved out of the way. It was Cloud. He was holding something in a was-white sheet, now stained with red. MY breath caught in my throat and I shut my eyes.  
  
It made it all too real, seeing her. Cloud walked past the group of us, heading toward the door. His face was a solemn, gray color, showing no emotion. All eyes were on him and the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Would someone get that?" He asked, nodding to the door. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"There's nowhere to put her." Riku said finally. "Someone stole the cars."  
  
"I doubt they STOLE the cars-"Sora began  
  
"Oh I'm sure they just borrowed them." Jailyn snapped. Her eyes grew wide, and I could tell she was shocked she said anything at all.  
  
After a moment, Sora tried again. "Maybe Riaz knows where they are."  
  
"Tried that. She doesn't." Riku answered roughly. "We're stuck here."  
  
"Then we'll walk." Cloud decided.  
  
"30 miles?" Jailyn pointed out, her voice considerably nicer this time. "And in the rain?" she added. "Look."  
  
Sure enough the rain had begun to pour once again, lightning flashing. Instead of looking like morning, it looked to be 6 in the afternoon.  
  
"Where do I put her then?" Cloud shifted the weight in his arms. I pictured Aerith when I was 7 and I fell off my bike. She was my baby-sitter then, only 14 then. I remembered the way she used to pick me up and tell me I was fine.  
  
I remembered the times she used to stay up late, helping me with homework, or helping me with my boy trouble. She was like my sister.  
  
I took a shaky breath. Aerith deserved better than this.  
  
"We have to bury her." Sora said quietly.  
  
"Here? I'm not putting her in the ground where she was murdered." Cloud argued.  
  
"What makes you so sure she was murdered?" Riaz seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking as sinister as ever. Sinister. That was the perfect word to describe her. I didn't know WHY I felt like that. Riaz had been nothing but nice. Somehow I didn't trust her.  
  
My thoughts were confusing me. I just didn't want to think anymore. As though reading my mind, Sora squeezed my hand comfortingly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora growled.  
  
"Its possible." Riaz spoke clearly and coolly. "That she killed herself. Don't rule out what you don't want to think happened." I saw Cloud's jaw tighten.  
  
"Easy." Sora muttered pointedly to the blonde.  
  
"We'll put her outside for now." Cloud managed to sound calm.  
  
"Why outside." I asked, my voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Because she'll start to smell soon."  
  
"Cloud!" I exclaimed. He sounded so blunt it offended me.  
  
"Kairi." He shut his eyes. "She's not Aerith anymore." His voice was unnaturally soft. "Besides, I'll get her a proper burial when we get out of here." His rough manner was back. He kicked open the door, leaving a large dark dent in the white wood.  
  
When he came back in his arms were empty and stained red. "I need a shower." He grumbled, pushing past Leon and Yuffie. The silence in the room was thick.  
  
"So lets figure this out." Riku stood up and began to pace. "Aerith was killed, possibly by one of us. That's doubtful. If that's the case, then it has to be an outside force. That same outside force has taken our cars. We are 30 miles from the nearest phone and none of us have a cell phone." He glanced out the window. "And the rain has started again."  
  
"So...To sum it up." Sora said slowly.  
  
"We're screwed." Leon contributed to the conversation in a dark tone of voice. I glanced at him furtively. Something about him intimidated me. I turned back around quickly.  
  
"Unless we stick together." Sora rationalized. Silence fell upon the three men again.  
  
"What does that mean?" Riku finally asked. "That we should all room together?" I saw Jailyn take his wrist and pull him firmly down next to her.  
  
"Damn pacing..." I heard her mutter.  
  
"Well, not necessarily. Just stick together. Try not to be alone." Sora elaborated his idea.  
  
"That sounds fairly drastic." Riku argued. There was a flicker of lightning, reminding me of a camera flash. I wondered what would show up if someone had taken a picture. Riku's calm smirk trained upon Sora. Sora's indignant stare. Yuffie's and my terrified expressions. Jailyn and Leon were the only ones seeming to really be thinking this through.  
  
"Aerith is dead, I think it calls for drastic measures." Sora snapped.  
  
"Maybe." Riku shrugged, not bothered by Sora's excitement. "It's a little over the top is all I'm saying. Aerith COULD HAVE killed herself. I mean, its possible."  
  
"Or maybe you're TRYING to keep us apart. Makes it harder to kill eh?" Yuffie accused. "And before you go saying Aerith was suicidal, step back. She was probably the kindest, sweetest person out of all of us. I'd bet my life she was murdered. If you aren't careful, you'll be looking mighty suspicious." Even I was surprised to hear the unintentional malice in her voice.  
  
Riku simply looked at her, an eyebrow raised in an infuriatingly calm manner. I could tell this angered Yuffie more.  
  
"Now hold on." Jailyn jumped to her feet angrily and pushed a strand of her pepper colored hair behind her ear. "Don't start pointing fingers yet. We're all scared and worried and upset and none of us are thinking straight. Riku couldn't and wouldn't kill anyone. Its incredibly insulting to insinuate otherwise."  
  
"Well it's insulting that he would think Aerith killed herself." I insisted, my temper rising. If I weren't careful, my mouth would get the better of me.  
  
"Well you never know. Don't forget that neither Riku nor I knew the woman. Why would Riku kill without a reason? Or with a reason." She added quickly. "Besides, Riaz was the one that brought it up."  
  
All eyes turned to Riaz, or rather, where Riaz used to be. She must have slipped off during the middle of the argument.  
  
"Alright." Sora said calmly. The fight was over. "Kairi will be staying with me. If anyone else wants to move a bed into my room, they are welcome to do so. I still suggest we all stay together, at least in groups of twos. Just to be safe."  
  
I saw Riku chuckle and shake his head. Sora intentionally ignored him. "C'mon Kai." Sora squeezed my hand and led me in silence out of the white room.  
  
"What'd ya mean I'm staying with you?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot. Sora grinned but didn't answer. "What about Yuffie?" I didn't give up just yet.  
  
"She can stay with us if she wants. Although I have a feeling she'll end up stayin with that Leon guy." He answered, still grinning. He pushed open his door once we'd reached his room on the second floor.  
  
"It's a bit messy...wasn't expecting visitors." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Its fine." I replied, stepping in. He followed and closed the door behind him. "Hey." I said after a minute.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't you find it weird?"  
  
"Whassat?"  
  
I gestured to the extra bed. "That everything seems to planned here. Everything is clean and fresh, there are beds in every room with clean sheets, there's no dust to be found. I mean if I lived alone in a three story house, I certainly wouldn't dust it all." I shrugged.  
  
"I see what you mean." Sora glanced at the ceiling. "She has no phone and no car, so how does she get food? Enough food to feed all of us?"  
  
"It seems to me." I sat down next to him. "That this has all been planned."  
  
"Planned? Like someone wants us all dead?"  
  
I shrugged, not answering. For once, the silence felt comforting. I knew it was because Sora was here. And if Sora was here...nothing bad could happen. Right?  
  
"You sure you can handle staying with me?" I teased, elbowing my spiky haired friend. He flashed me his cheesy grin.  
  
"The better question is...can you handle staying with me?" He poked my side and I squeaked.  
  
"Don't you dare..." I warned, inching away from him. He lunged, tickling my stomach. With a huge shove on my part, I managed to get him off the bed. He laughed as he looked up at me. The butterflies began.  
  
For a moment, I almost forgot about my friend's brutal murder. Almost.  
  
{{~*~*~*~*~}}  
  
Its very short, for which I apologize. And I want to apologize again for it being so late. -_- Bleh yes I know. Anyway, I'm very sorry I killed Aerith...and I'm sorry for who I'm going to kill next...*sigh*  
  
And I have a confession to make. Jailyn and Riku will be...an item. Yes...she's mary-sueish. But not really, cause this doesn't follow KH and...I'm making excuses. I hope you wont hold it against me...but I really like Jailyn. ^_^ So I'll let Riku have her...sorry if this upsets anyone. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	6. Silence

[----Jailyn----]  
  
The room was deadly silent. The only noise made was the soft, soothing sound of the rain outside, the occasional distant rumble of thunder, and the clatter of silverware against the orange china plates.  
  
My eyes darted around at each person as they ate. When they spotted me watching I made sure to give them a tight-lipped smile. Better to make friends than enemies in this situation. My eyes rested on two empty chairs. One of them was Aerith's. I didn't know the woman, true, but I still felt a tight squeeze in my chest when I thought of her. The other chair was supposed to be Cloud's...but he chose (understandably so) to take dinner in his room.  
  
I felt Riku shift uncomfortably next to me and glanced over at him. "You okay?" I murmured softly. He nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You don't look fine." I continued. He was looking kind of pale...  
  
"She's right. You sure you aren't gonna get sick or something?" Sora spoke up, setting his fork down to focus more intently on Riku's face. I didn't like his suspicious tone.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I just bit my tongue is all." Riku was considerably snappier toward Sora than he was to me. To prove he was fine, he took a big bite out of his garlic bread. Only he and Cloud chose to eat the garlic bread. I personally had a severe, vampire-like aversion to the stuff.  
  
The silence fell upon us again. Sora picked up his fork but kept his eyes trained inconspicuously on Riku. I held the urge to scowl at him only because I was becoming friends with his girlfriend. She and I decided we would do kitchen duty for a while. To give Riaz a break. Riaz hadn't argued, but she'd given us some fairly nasty glares through the course of the night, and refused dinner politely.  
  
Riku suddenly put his fork down and pushed his chair back. I looked over at him in alarm. "Riku? What's-"he shook his head at me sharply and I felt panic rising in my throat. Pictures of Aerith's corpse surfaced and my eyes threatened to tear up. Was Riku going to die?  
  
'Calm down Jailyn! You don't even know what's wrong yet!' I yelled at myself. All eyes were on Riku.  
  
"This isn't funny. Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded, pushing my chair back to meet his.  
  
"There's nothing wrong." He said sharply. Before I could reply he was on his feet and out of the room.  
  
"Should someone check on him?" Kairi asked softly after a long silence. I noticed that everyone was looking at his or her food very cautiously. "We cooked. There's nothing in the food." Kairi noticed their looks and was suddenly very defensive; though I could she had pushed her own food away.  
  
Sora started to stand. "I'm going to find him-"  
  
"No!" I said suddenly as I jumped to my feet. "I'll go instead." I knew I sounded scared and suspicious but I couldn't help it.  
  
Sora looked at me hard. "I'm not the killer." He said very quietly, very dangerously. I blinked.  
  
"I don't trust anyone right now but Riku." My voice was equally as low and stressed as his. He glared daggers but sat back down. Kairi patted his hand and murmured something indistinctly. I hurried out of the dining room, the tears burning behind my eyes now made their appearance, falling with the same slow pattern as the rain. Like Chinese water torture, one after the other.  
  
I forced myself to stop, repeating to myself that it was nothing. That I would find Riku back to his old, even-tempered self. "Riku?" I called, reaching the second floor. There was no answer. I checked out room...nothing out of the ordinary. Our beds were still made...room was clean. No sign of him.  
  
I turned to exit and bumped into something solid. My eyes traveled upward and met bright blue-green ones. "Riku!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I was so sure that you were dead or something had happened...why'd you run off like that? You scared me have to death! Why didn't you tell me-"  
  
I suppose he grew tired of my ramblings because he took my by the shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes. "I already told you. I am not going to die." He spoke firmly, his eyes searching mine. "Stop crying." He added. I reached up to cover my face. My cheeks were wet. I apologized; I knew how uncomfortable he got when I started getting emotional.  
  
"I can't help it. I swear if you die and leave me here alone I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." I pulled him into a death-grip hug. His response took a seconds, but he finally hugged me back. "What happened to you?" I asked. His right arm unwound from around my shoulders and slipped into his back pocket.  
  
He carefully pushed me away and held something up between us. "I swallowed this at dinner." He said in a low voice. It took me a minute to recognize the piece of metal that was glinting in the overhead light. A small razor blade. My mouth ran dry.  
  
"How? Wouldn't you realize it before you swallowed or..." I trailed off, staring at the razor but not touching it. Its sharp edges looked deadly to the touch. It was a miracle Riku was unharmed.  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Riku that...that should have...are you okay?" I started looking for cuts without realizing that if there WERE any wounds, they'd be inside.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I was lucky it didn't do a lot of damage. I though I'd bit my tongue..."  
  
"Lucky. Ohmigod!" I gasped. "The others!"  
  
{-----Yuffie-----}  
  
"You don't think..." I trailed off, poking my pasta with my fork.  
  
"He probably just wasn't feeling well." Sora said quietly in response. I continued to poke, not really hungry anymore.  
  
"There wasn't anything in the food. I know because I made it." Kairi murmured. I didn't realize she had been watching me pick at my dinner. I looked up at her apologetically.  
  
"I just lost my appetite that's all." She nodded and the quiet made its appearance again. It seemed like every time one of us wanted to talk, silence snatched away the oxygen, leaving us all breathless and mute. I glanced sideways at Squall. He hadn't said more than 5 words since dinner.  
  
He saw me looking at him. "What." It sounded more like a statement then a question. I looked down.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." I shrugged.  
  
"STOP!" A yell shocked us all out of our trance. The dining room door burst open. "Stop! Don't eat anything!" Jailyn burst through and slid to a stop right behind Kairi's chair.  
  
"Jailyn?! There's nothing wrong with-"Kairi exploded, looking ready to kill the next person that suspected her cooking.  
  
Jailyn ignored her. "There's something in it. Razors. Someone put razors in the food." She was breathing hard and spoke in short, broken sentences. I choked and began to cough violently.  
  
"Oh God, not you too!" She gasped, literally sprinting to my side.  
  
"No." I managed to gasp. "I just...swallowed wrong." But everyone continued watching me nervously. I took a drink of my water, glad to breath again. I was strangely pleased to see Squall watching me with obvious concern. He cared.  
  
"Razors?" Sora asked. He had been on his feet since the minute Jailyn appeared.  
  
"Riku swallowed one." She answered.  
  
Kairi gasped. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He was really lucky...If he hadn't...it would have slit his throat....or at best dissolved the lining of his stomach..." She shook her head. "No one tasted anything funny?" She changed the subject very abruptly.  
  
"No...where is Riku right now?" Sora demanded as he headed for the door.  
  
"He's sick. I came to warn you guys, then go warn Cloud."  
  
"I'm going with you." Sora said.  
  
"Then I'm going too." Kairi immediately took Sora by the hand.  
  
"I'll stay and search the rest of the food." I offered, taking my fork and mashing everything left on my plate.  
  
"Squall? You staying?" Sora asked. I never looked up but I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
"Yeah." He answered. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. The three walked out the door, Jailyn re-explaining everything.  
  
"Nothing in my food." I said, moving onto the next one. Leon grunted in response. We went through everyone's pasta and there was nothing. Riku's plate held nothing also...except a piece of garlic bread. "Squall!" I gasped suddenly.  
  
He dropped the plate he was holding and rushed around the table toward me. "What? Did you find one?"  
  
"Riku was the only one with that bread!" I picked it up with two fingers and held it carefully.  
  
"Not the only one..." Squall said thoughtfully. "That Cloud guy had one too." I realized the situation and dropped the bread to the table with a thud. I rushed around the table and ran out the door with quickness I'd never known I was able to achieve.  
  
I was only half-way up the dark stairwell when I felt someone jerk me back down. I instantly thought of the killer and had a horrible feeling I'd just ran into a trap. "Don't ever run off like that again." A deep voice hissed in my ear.  
  
I felt my knees nearly buckle I relief. "God you scared me." I whispered. Squall let my wrists go.  
  
"Sorry. Just don't run off alone anywhere." He grumbled, walking ahead of me. I nodded and shakily followed.  
  
{----Kairi----}  
  
Oh...my God." I shut my eyes the second I reached the room.  
  
"Damn." I heard Jailyn murmur. "He wasn't so lucky..." Even though I begged myself not to, I couldn't help opening my eyes.  
  
"Cloud..." There was blood on the floor and bed, some on the doorknob. Cloud was sitting up against the wall, blood trickling down his chin. By some miracle his yes were closed.  
  
"It must have slit his throat...but wouldn't he know something wasn't right while he was chewing?" Jailyn asked.  
  
"Obviously not. Riku didn't know either." Sora answered, looking down on his older friend sadly.  
  
"Can we help him?" I watched as Jailyn leaned down in front of him. Her eyes were so...I wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't seem phased by the horrible sight.  
  
"No...we might have been able to if we could get him somewhere...I swear when I catch this son of a bitch..." I looked at Sora in shock. I'd heard him cuss before but I'd never heard his so...angry. Dangerous. What happened to the goofy, careless Sora?  
  
"By now his stomach has been cut, his lungs probably bust form the liquid...what a horrible way to die." Jailyn muttered, looking up at me sorrowfully. So far I had found two dead bodies...both my friends.  
  
"We need to get him out of here...get this room closed off." Sora said and Jailyn stood.  
  
"I'll go find Squall to help." She said.  
  
"And if Riku can handle it, get him too." Sora looked at me and added, "You go on. Stay with Jailyn alright?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you." I said decidedly. Nothing would separate me from him now...especially not now.  
  
"Please...I don't want you to see this." His tone went from mature and in control to soft pleading.  
  
"Sora." I sighed, casting a glance at Cloud. My friend... "C'mon. We gotta get him outta here." I said to Jailyn and followed her out of the room. I guess I would leave Sora...  
  
"What did you do to the food while I wasn't looking?" I snapped. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock.  
  
"I didn't do AYNTHING! Why would I put anyone in that position? Why would I put Riku in that sort of danger?!" She bit her lip suddenly as though she wanted to keep from saying something. After a moment I answered.  
  
"Well I didn't do it either."  
  
"Oh for God's sake Kairi." Jailyn rolled her eyes. "I know you didn't do it. None of us did it. I know who the killer is. Its obvious isn't it? Riaz. Who else has the power...who else knows about this place?" Her words began to echo in my head...it seemed to make sense. I came to an abrupt stop almost running into...Riaz.  
  
"What has happened?" she asked, her gray eyes looking concerned. I looked at Jailyn, unable to speak. She'd startled me, showing up like that just when I was blaming her for everything. Jailyn never batted an eye.  
  
"Cloud's been killed. Someone put razors in the food." It surprised me how calm her voice was. Riaz look horrified.  
  
"Is everyone else okay?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
My companion nodded. "Sora could use some help though - it's the open door." She pointed and Raiz hurried away. Jailyn took a deep breath and shook her hands out. I giggled nervously. "C'mon." She said as she cast me a small smile.  
  
{-----?----}  
  
I watch as the red-head they all call Kairi pulls the warm bread out of the oven. Only Blondie and the silver haired one said they wanted some...perfect. Two birds with one...razor. I wait in the shadows, my eyes following every move the two girls make. My eyes are the only that on me that moves.  
  
"Did you take the big bowl out there yet?" Kairi asks. The other, Island was it? She shakes her head.  
  
"Will do." She picks up the bowl of pasta and heads into the dining room. Kairi follows with two glasses in her hands. This is my chance. I must hurry before Riaz...  
  
{-----Still Kairi-----}  
  
"This is serious. Two people are dead." Yuffie sat with her feet pulled under her. "And the murderer is still at large."  
  
"The murderer is one of us." Jailyn said, looking at Riaz fleetingly.  
  
"That's ridiculous." Yuffie said, shooting a questioning glance at Squall.  
  
"Not so ridiculous, I mean if you look at the evidence." Sora said. I watched his eyes land on Riku. Riku's eyes met his and sparked.  
  
"What're you accusing me of?" He demanded.  
  
"Look at it. You suggested we stay...you suggested we didn't stick together...you left in the middle of dinner and suddenly we find Cloud dead. The signs point to you."  
  
Riku looked at me, his eyes always seemed to be searching for something. "I wouldn't purposely hurt anyone." He began.  
  
"And its stupid to even suggest that!" Jailyn butted in, her temper flaring to dangerous heights.  
  
"Shut up! Remember what Yuffie said about looking suspicious." Sora warned.  
  
"Well you're looking like a mighty fine candidate yourself. Placing the blame like that." Yuffie spoke up. Sora looked furious.  
  
"I'd never kill Cloud or Aerith!" He exploded and jumped to his feet.  
  
"STOP IT!" I yelled. Silence fell. "This isn't helping!"  
  
"She's right." Squall said coolly and took all of us by surprise.  
  
"Something has to be done though." Riku said. The constant rain fell against the windows. I really started to miss the sun. Would I ever get to see the sun again? Or would I be dead tonight?  
  
"Its late...we're tired. Lets sleep on this and discuss it in the morning." Sora stood up and offered me his hand. I took it readily.  
  
"Sleep sounds good." Jailyn said, looking over at Riku. Yuffie had her head in her hands, bent over her knees. I could see Squall watching her and I secretly smiled as he awkwardly reached over and patted her back.  
  
Sora led me out of the room and up to our shared room, locking the door behind him. I sat on the bed with a heavy sigh as he checked all he windows and the re-checked the door. When he opened the closet I chuckled.  
  
He glanced at me then closed the door. "Just checking." He smiled and sat down next to me. "So...are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged with my eyes on my hands. They were so small and pale...and shaking. Sora's gaze followed mine. "Kairi." He placed his own hand over mine.  
  
"So...we are all going to die aren't we." I said quietly. Sora's answer was hesitant this time.  
  
"Of course not. If we don't get out of here by tomorrow, I'm walking the 30 miles."  
  
"Sora you can't! This killer will-"  
  
"Why wait? At least I should try." He got to his feet so quickly it took me a second to realize he was up.  
  
"Do you really think Riku is the killer?" I asked after a long pause. Sora shut his eyes and raised his face toward the ceiling.  
  
"I don't know." I knew this conversation was over. The sad reality was beginning to sink in. Cloud and Aerith were dead. Aerith's death was hard enough but Cloud...my eyes filled but I refused to cry. It wasn't going to solve anything. It would only succeed in blotching out my face and give Sora something to comfort me about. Besides, Cloud wouldn't want me to be upset over him.  
  
Now...now he was happy with Aerith. "Its just a horrible way to die." Sora muttered, sinking down to the floor.  
  
I couldn't stop it anymore. The flood gates opened. "Damn it Sora I was going to be fine until you...had to say that." I sobbed, imitating Yuffie by putting my face to my knees.  
  
'God...I'm sorry Kai." I heard him say in a soft, apologetic voice.  
  
"Not. Not your fault." I mumbled, my breathing quick and choppy. "I'm sorry. I must be making you uncomfortable." I stood to leave. I could always stay in Yuffie's room.  
  
"Don't go." Sora said quickly. "Come here. He held out his hand from his position on the floor. I took it after a moment of hesitation and allowed him to pull me down onto his lap.  
  
"I'm too heavy." I protested. He laughed softly and shook his head.  
  
"We're gonna get out of this Kairi." He said as I leaned against him. His heart was pounding awfully quickly. "I promise."  
  
And I felt a sickening fear growing in the pit of my stomach. For the first time in my life, I didn't believe Sora.  
  
{----Yuffie----}  
  
"All I wanted was to see a concert. That's all." Yuffie murmured tiredly. Squall looked at her with a blank expression. He felt partly guilty that she was in this situation. After all, he had wrecked the car and killed her sister. "I mean, what did I do to deserve this? What did any of us do? I swear if God would get us out of this I would never go to another concert again."  
  
"Yuffie, we're going to be fine. Its only a matter of time now...your parents and those other kid's parents will be searching for you." Squall said as he watched the drizzle. 'Now would be a perfect time to bolt.' He thought. He breathed heavily and brushed a long dark bang out of his face. "We should get some sleep. We're both tired." He said as he stood and Yuffie, though slowly, got to her feet along with him.  
  
He watched his steps, keeping her in front of him so he could see her at all times. He paid special attention to the dark areas. He was halfway expecting someone to jump them right then.  
  
He unlocked and opened the door for her and watched as she walked in. As she passed, he took note of her dull, red tinted eyes. It occurred to him she had been crying. Immediately he grew uncomfortable, wondering if he should say anything or just pretend not to notice.  
  
Squall had experience with women so he knew how emotional they tended to get...he decided not to notice. Yuffie didn't bother to take off her clothes before crawling in to her bed. Squall slipped his shirt off and when he was sure she was burrowed safely under the covers and couldn't see him, he pulled off his jeans and quickly got under his own blankets.  
  
Sure she'd seen a man in boxers before, but he still felt embarrassed around her. After all, it was close to illegal, her being a minor. When he thought he was safe, there was a small laugh.  
  
"I could hear you frantically undressing. Don't worry, I'm not going to see anything." Her voice was muffled but Squall heard it loud and clear. He didn't answer so Yuffie didn't say anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
"Squall!" Yuffie jerked upright in her bed, breathing heavily. The dream faded from her mind despite her desperate attempt to keep it there. "Squall?" Yuffie called quietly in the dark. There was no answer. "Squall?!" Had he left? Had the killer gotten to him next? Was he laying dead, chopped up in the floor...was the killer sitting in the room now? Staring at her...waiting..."SQUALL!" She nearly yelled in panic.  
  
There was a sudden and loud coughing noise and then a hoarse, "Yuffie?" Yuffie felt like bursting into tears from sheer relief. "Yuffie? What's wrong?" The voice drifted across the room. She could make out the outline of his body and flinched as the bright light came on. "Are you okay?" He asked, shielding the light with his hand.  
  
As soon as Yuffie nodded he shut off the light, leaving them in total darkness again. Yuffie's heart began to pound. Something about the dark creeped her out. She opened her mouth to ask Squall to turn the light back one when she felt something touch her shoulder.  
  
She shrieked and nearly fell out of the bed.  
  
"Yuf, calm! Its just me." Squall said quickly. She tried to regulate her breathing as he sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. "What happened? Nightmare?"  
  
"Mmhmm." She answered, still jumpy. She felt him pull her comforter back and then crawl under them with her. "What-What are you doing?" Yuffie demanded nervously.  
  
He paused. "I was going to stay here until you went back to sleep. Is that okay?" He asked coolly. When Yuffie didn't answer he laughed under his breath and crawled instead on top of the covers. "Fine. This better?" He asked and Yuffie nodded.  
  
After all, he still WAS 21...and a guy. When she relaxed enough to drift back to sleep, she put her arm over Squall's side and found his hand. She squeezed it and murmured,  
  
"Thanks Squall." She never got to hear his answer.  
  
{---Jailyn----}  
  
It couldn't have been any more silent in the room if it was empty. Hollow, stupid quiet. I missed the noise and traffic of the city. The bland house and gray scenery was really beginning to take its toll on us. Not to mention the terrible deaths floating over our heads.  
  
My silver haired companion sat propped up against the wall on the floor nearest the window. His aqua eyes were trained blankly on me. I was returning his unoccupied stare, just as deep in thought as he was.  
  
Thunder rumbled distantly, reminding me that time hadn't stopped. My mother used to tell me thunder was God bowling and every time he got a strike, there was lighting. I was young and scared and the thought always seemed to calm me down.  
  
Nowadays I didn't fully believe it but deep down I still pictured God's bowling alley and I rarely grew afraid of storms. That thought couldn't comfort me now. God's entertainment had forced us all here, to await possible death. His will? Probably.  
  
Still, I wished more than anything I didn't have to face all of this. It was too much...I was too young to die. I had my whole life waiting for me...I wanted to marry, have kids, a career...I wanted to stay with Riku.  
  
'When did I fall for Riku?' I asked myself, studying his face. I had liked him all along I guessed. It would explain my blind jealousy when he dated other girls...and my need to stand up for him when he was perfectly capable himself. But what about Riku?  
  
His feelings were probably not as...friendly as mine. Sure when he blushed and murmured that stuff about being glad it wasn't me, my heart jumped a mile and a half. Knowing Riku, his feelings were probably strictly platonic. Very unfortunately.  
  
"What're you thinking?" Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and put me back on the bed. I focused my eyes on Riku's calculating green ones and smiled.  
  
"About the thunder." I replied easily. "What about you?"  
  
He shifted and let his head fall back against the wall. "Nothing. And everything." He answered.  
  
"That helps." I grumbled sarcastically but smiled anyway. He smirked.  
  
"Well what're your thought on this issue." He asked, bringing his eyes back to my face. I hesitated.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm terrified, obviously, but-"  
  
"Terrified of what?" Riku interrupted looking intently at me. I gave him a strange look.  
  
"You've been acting really weird lately. Anything you wanna talk about"  
  
"What are you terrified off?" Riku ignored my question and pushed his own. I shrugged, growing uncomfortable.  
  
"That we're all gonna die...that I'm gonna die..." I laughed quietly and shook my head. "I'm even more afraid YOU are gonna die."  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. "I already told you-"  
  
"Riku! It can happen! Look at dinner tonight! Look at cloud and Aerith!" I lowered my voice quickly and forced myself to calm down. "Do you realize how incredibly lucky you are? That should've killed you."  
  
"But it didn't! Its over and done. We move on with life instead of talking about what COULD have been!" He snapped and I recoiled.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You never used to snap at me like you have been." I asked quietly. Riku looked as though he regretted his words.  
  
"I've got a lot on my mind. That's all."  
  
"Then tell me about it." I said, abandoning my position and sinking down to the floor next to him. He glanced at me briefly and shook his head.  
  
"I don't need to talk about it." He answered.  
  
"Please? I wanna know what you're thinking." I pressed, poking his forearm.  
  
"Ow. You have nails, not fair." He complained. I grinned and flashed my claws at him threateningly.  
  
"Now. Tell me!" I pressed. I could tell his resolve was weakening because he sighed again and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I promise, I wasn't thinking about anything that mattered." He said slowly, but firmly. I gave him a look but didn't say anything else. I didn't want to push him tonight too hard after his earlier ordeal. I dropped my gaze to the floor. "So what were you thinking about. Really." He asked. To admit to him that I was falling for him would be the death of me, so I shrugged.  
  
"Honestly? Thunder. Thinking about my mom..." I added a soft 'and you' at the end . I hadn't expected him to hear, but I'd obviously underestimated him.  
  
"And who? Me?" Damn it. Now he was looking at me all serious with those eyes and...  
  
"Yeah." I kept my eyes cast downward, avoiding his questioning look.  
  
"Well...umn. Good thinking or bad thinking?"  
  
"Neither. Just...you. Don't get your ego all puffed up just yet." I stared to stand.  
  
'Now hold on, I wanna know." He clasped his hand firmly around my wrist and held me in place. I sank back down next to him.  
  
"I was just thinking about you. It wasn't anything-"I looked at him. I might as well have told him, in case I was killed or he was killed. I'd hate myself if I never let him know...He must have sensed my giving up because he smiled. 'God.' I thought. 'He's so...' I flushed under his intense gaze. "Fine. I hate you, you know that? Makin me all nervous." I grumbled. "I don't know...I was thinking about us."  
  
"The possibility of us?" He asked. I was so surprised by his answer that it took a second to regroup my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. The possibility of us." I repeated. He chuckled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think...its possible that maybe there is something between us."  
  
"What kind of-"  
  
"WHAT is with the questions? Are you a damn therapist?!" I demanded. He laughed and I blushed again. "Sorry." I murmured. The silence that followed was the best silence I'd run into yet.  
  
An idea popped into my head and after a minute of arguing with myself, I decided to go for it. I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away I explained, "I didn't want that to be the one regret...if anything happened." Judging by the grin on his face I could tell he didn't mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The young woman walks out of the bedroom and yawns sleepily. Good...she will be unsuspecting. I stalk behind her stealthy but she doesn't notice I'm here. Oh but I am here. I finger the scratchy rope, feeling it's rough, coarse length.  
  
Thick...strong...deadly. I have lost my concentration and let myself slip...she turns and looks behind her. She looks oddly like a deer caught in the headlights. I like it. Fear. It's why I do it. People love to be scared right? I just love to be the bump in the night.  
  
She goes into the bathroom and locks the door...I wait. In position, I ready the rope, pulling it taut against my thigh. It wont be long now...they'll all be gone by the end of the week...and the new batch will come in.  
  
I wasn't going to kill this one yet...I liked her. She was a very nice girl that was true. But she suspects. And I can't let her suspect. There's no reason for her to have been trying to butter me up, she knows.  
  
The doorknob turns and I stop breathing, ready to strike. The door opens and she sees me. Her eyes widen as she says my name. Her eyes find the rope. I smile as she understands. Calmly she says, "I knew it."  
  
"Sorry dear." I answer coolly. I am proud of her. She takes her death like a real soldier. The only thing I wish she hadn't said was,  
  
"Have fun in hell."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC  
  
Please, don't be mad over the killing of Cloud. I know I'm going to lose some readers when I really start this stuff. Two others die in the next chapter. One couple lives...Muwhaha. You know you wanna know.  
  
I kinda left you at a cliffie during the last Squall/Yuffie POV didn't I...Evil laughter. MUWHAHA!  
  
I noticed I kept going back and forth between Squall and Leon in the last few chapters...He shall henceforth be known as Squall. :D I really scared myself with that last part...I had no idea I could seem so evil. Don't worry, I'm not really that deranged...I think.  
  
To show I'm not so evil...I'll let you know that in each chapter, there is a single, continuous hint that you really probably wouldn't get unless you could read my mind. Mwuaha.  
  
***  
  
Pingpong867 – I'm sorry!!! OMG am I sorry but I had to do it! I didn't want to kill Cloud but...*sigh* I'm a freak. Sorryness! OH and thanks so much fer the review!!  
  
Deplora – Hehe yes I couldn't stand to see Cloud suffer. And um..as for Squall/Yuffie...hehe. I don't want to give it away!!! *Whine* I hate this! Thank you for taking the time to review, it means so much.  
  
Shinobu – I do plan to continue it. I've realized that even though I'm addicted to reviews, I still love to write...and I should write w/or w/out reviews! Right? Yep. So this story will continue...muwhaha.  
  
Kingdom*Hearts309 – FF ID? ^_^ Yes there are two me. I created this name when I was bored (amunetmoon) but decided to revert back to my original name. I just...am Annjirika. It's me. I can't be anyone else. Heh...please don't stop reading...later on. NOT THAT THEY are gonna die...er...ahem. Muwhaha.  
  
Regno Cuore - Hehe, Riaz WILL die...possibly...I will give you that much...I have the entire thing planned out perfectly. Unless some huge inspiration hits and changes the course...I know what's gonna happen. Tee-hee.  
  
Greyspark – I'm NOT GONNA STOP!!! Hehe, no worries. I have to finish this to the end. Your review made me laugh, thanks!! 


	7. It came from the closet

Quick warning: Language in the next few chapters may get rough...they've been rough through the last but I just felt I should warn you. I'm going to change the rating to R for violence and language.  
  
{DUM DUM DUM}  
  
"Riku wait!" She yelled, running out after him. Riku shoved the front door open and let it slam against the wall. He didn't care that it was still raining or that within his first 5 steps his shoes had sank a few inches and were thoroughly soaked. "Riku! Stop! Its too long of a walk!" Kairi ran out onto the porch after him but stayed where she was safe and dry.  
  
"I don't care!" He yelled. He spun around furiously and glared into her wide eyes. "I swore to her I wouldn't let anything happen to her! I promised her that!" He clenched and unclenched his fists without realizing it. "I have to do something! Anything!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" Kairi yelled back, clutching her robe tightly around her. "Please come inside. Stay with us at least until we all can go with you!" She pleaded. Riku stared at the girl for a moment, taking in her earnest expression. He sighed heavily and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Please." Kairi added almost too quietly. He could tell she was beginning to give up on him.  
  
The rain poured and the thunder crashed but the two stood firmly only feet apart, staring each other in the eyes. Finally he agreed and in what felt like slow motion made his way up the narrow porch stairs.  
  
"Where's Riaz?" He demanded as he brushed past the red head. He could hear her breath a sigh of thanks as he passed.  
  
"I don't know. In her room maybe?" She trailed him inside like a skittish puppy. He nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora appeared behind her. "Did you find him?" Riku looked over his shoulder in a glare that could have stopped Satan in his tracks.  
  
"Yes." Kairi answered unnecessarily. "Where did you take her?" She asked in a much quieter voice to keep Riku from overhearing. He heard it anyway.  
  
"Where we put Cloud and Aerith. In the upstairs bathroom." Sora answered. Riku clenched his jaw tightly. He couldn't believe the killer had gotten to another one. How had the bastard managed to slip through his fingers...again? This time getting to something much more precious to him than he ever realized. Strangled. The burn marks on her neck would be enough to keep him up at night for the rest of his life.  
  
"Riaz!" He yelled suddenly. "Where is she? I know she did it. Jailyn knew it was Riaz and Riaz found out. The bitch...when I find her..." He took the stairs three at a time, murmuring his plans to avenge his girlfriend's death. No sooner had he reached the second floor did he run into the object of his rage herself.  
  
{Kairi}  
  
Riku's words ran true in my head. I thought about the run in yesterday when we'd discovered Cloud dead. She'd so mysteriously showed up at the perfect time. "Sora." I started to tell him my worries.  
  
"Wait." Sora muttered, taking my hand and leading me up to the second floor where the yelling had just reached deafening heights.  
  
"I didn't kill her! I'm tired of all of you blaming-"  
  
"You aren't talking your way out of this one!" We arrived in time to see Riku advance threateningly on the unsuspecting Riaz.  
  
She glared at him through deep, blackened eyes and snarled in response, "Back up. I wont have you threatening me in my own house."  
  
"But it's okay for you to KILL in your own house?!" Riku growled. Squall and Yuffie appeared from the other side of the hall, both bewildered. I saw Sora and Squall share a look as the argument intensified.  
  
"I didn't kill those two people and I certainly didn't kill your whore of a girlfriend!" Riaz spat. I gasped. All was still.  
  
"You bitch." I had never seen Riku so angry. His eyes sparked a furious green as he lunged.  
  
"Whoa." Squall grunted as he grabbed Riku around the waist and literally sat him back a few feet.  
  
"Get off me." Riku snarled as he fought against Squall's arms. He broke free but didn't attack Riaz. Her eyes grayed a little and despite her shaking hands she seemed much more calm.  
  
"Ungrateful..." she grumbled as she turned to leave. Riku glared at her but didn't say anything. Riaz's footsteps could be heard disappearing downstairs until finally a door slammed. I let out my breath and shut my eyes, willing my heart to calm.  
  
"I'm walking the highway. Is anyone coming with me?" Riku asked in a low voice. Sora and Squall exchanged another look.  
  
"Squall, stay with the girls." Sora suggested. I looked at him sharply. "I'll go with Riku." He was barely able to say Riku's name when the lights went out. We were plunged into deep darkness. I grabbed Sora's hand but he let go. I felt his arm slip around my wait protectively instead.  
  
"Don't go yet." Yuffie pleaded. I felt something brush past me and shrieked.  
  
"Easy, just me." I recognized Riku's deep voice. "We'll wait until the power comes back on at least. Okay?" He asked. I could tell he was walking away because his voice got fainter. We stumbled around the dark house until the lights from the living room windows relieved us.  
  
Squall and Yuffie had stayed close behind us, but Riku was nowhere to be found. I sat on the sofa nervously and played with my rings. It wasn't even raining hard...and there was no lighting at all. This was the work of an inside force.  
  
"We could set up signs by the road for people that drive by. Someone's gotta pass eventually." Yuffie suggested.  
  
"They'd think it was a joke." Squall shot down the idea however tactfully.  
  
"Well this is ridiculous. One of us has to do something. We can't just sit here and wait like we have been." I said angrily. I was tired of being the scared one. It had gotten me nowhere.  
  
"There's not a lot we can do." Yuffie pointed out. I saw her take Squall's hand very discreetly. Squall's eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything...or let go.  
  
"Maybe." I looked up suddenly. "Where's Riku anyway?" I asked with an abrupt and strange sick feeling in my gut.  
  
Sora looked around the shadowy room. "Who knows..."  
  
{Riku}  
  
He glared out the window, struggling to see through the water streaks. Why had she left in the middle of the night without telling him? Why hadn't she asked him to come with her?! He would have gladly – He glared at her bed. Enough of those questions.  
  
"Riku?" Someone knocked on the door. He stayed silent. The doorknob twisted and the door was slowly pushed open. Riaz stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to apologize. I meant no offense to your girlfriend." Riku noticed in blind hatred that her apology never reached her cold eyes.  
  
"You'd better go. Before I say something or do something I'll regret." He warned in a well-controlled voice. Riaz nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes sir." She murmured and backed up into the hallway. She mumbled something else and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that?!" Riku demanded angrily. He stalked to the door and flung it wide open.  
  
{Yuffie}  
  
"I come bearing candles." Riaz chirped, bobbing into the room. Her strangely cheery disposition put us all on guard. I looked at Squall briefly then back to the white candles she was strategically placing around the room. "I really wanted to apologize about everything. I wish I wasn't so...secluded out here. Gets lonely sometimes. I was so glad when you all showed up, under unfortunate circumstances–"She shot Squall and me an apologetic glance. "But I never expected all of this." She shook her head and pulled a small matchbook out of her pocket.  
  
It scratched against the box and lit the room for a quick second before lowering into a small orange/blue flame. She lit the candles but held the quickly burning stick of wood between her fingers. She stared at it for a second, letting the flame burn near her fingers before blowing it out. The four of us sat silently, all thinking the same thing. We didn't believe her. A silent agreement between us said that Riaz was the murderer and was under no circumstances to be trusted.  
  
I could tell Sora was itching to tell her off but Kairi's hand found his first. Sora looked grateful for the interruption.  
  
Riaz looked at us. "Please. It's so somber in here. Someone say something. I feel horrible about your-"  
  
"How about we drop that discussion. I might say something I really...really don't want to." Sora said coldly as he stared at Riaz. She shifted uncomfortably but his eyes followed her moves tightly.  
  
"Where's Riku?" I asked her, joining in on the gang-up. Riaz turned pale.  
  
"You all think...its me don't you?" She put the matches backing her pocket, lowering her eyes. "Its not me, I swear it. There's this thing in this house...I can't leave. I don't do any of-"She paused. Her eyes closed and when they reopened they were pitch black. It felt like the cold in the room clamped down on me; once again I felt scared of Riaz. Without another word she left the room.  
  
"I don't believe it for a second." Sora said.  
  
"Said can't leave? Like...supernatural imprisonment?" I murmured to myself. It was pretty farfetched.  
  
"I think she's full of it and we need to leave. Now." Sora stood up and dropped Kairi's hand. "I'll go find Riku." He said and left the room.  
  
{Kairi}  
  
"Why wont the doors open?!" I cried in near hysterics.  
  
"The windows wont either." Squall growled. He kicked one in an attempt to break through but it didn't budge.  
  
"There has to be a way out of this place. We do not ever split up. Not ever. No one out of my sight and don't let me out of yours." Yuffie said, pacing the floor. I leaned against the wall, my mind racing through the possibilities. Riku had been found stabbed through the stomach, his hands bound behind his back, and had an ether soaked rag used as a gag. ((A/N: hey...that rhymed. Ahem.)) He was found in the kitchen. That meant the killer was here...in this house right now.  
  
"This Riaz woman did it. No doubt in my mind." Yuffie added. "Riku yells at her and bam he dies."  
  
"Jailyn mentions her suspicion of Riaz and she's dead too." I said quietly as I pieced it all together. "And Cloud kicked a dent in her door!" Okay so it was a weak reason but it was true.  
  
"Aerith didn't do anything though..." Sora said as he slumped against the locked door. Judging by his expression I didn't figure we had any hope of escaping just yet.  
  
"Using this new way of looking at our chances...who do you think is next?" Yuffie asked. My breath caught in my throat. I was sure I looked like I'd just seen a ghost. I felt like I had anyway. I could see Yuffie desperately trying not to look at Sora. My eyes shifted to Squall and I was horrified to see he was having the same dilemma. Sora? No he couldn't be...  
  
'I might say something I really...really don't want to...' I remembered Sora's indirect accusation and cold glare.  
  
"You might want to apologize or something Sora." Yuffie suggested quietly. I didn't appreciate her rueful tone. He wasn't dead yet. Wait...not yet-not ever. Riaz chose to make her appearance again, with even more candles. We all froze and stared. She never made eye contact with anyone as she placed them around the room and lit them. Without a word she walked out.  
  
"She knows these doors are locked doesn't she." Yuffie stared after her thoughtfully.  
  
"So...if she's the killer why don't we stop her?" Sora asked his own question instead of answering hers.  
  
"What? Like kill her first?" Squall looked suspiciously at Sora.  
  
"Like lock her up somewhere." Sora shot him a mean look. Squall shrugged.  
  
"Worth a shot." Yuffie spoke quickly. I was sure she was trying to avoid a confrontation between the two men. "Now how are we gonna do this..."  
  
{Later}  
  
"Do you smell something burning?" I asked, looking up from the pad of paper I was doodling on. Sora paid no attention to me as he was deeply engrossed in his own thoughts. Yuffie looked at me. She squinted around the dark, candle lit room.  
  
"Actually..." She mumbled.  
  
"Its just the candles." Squall said. He kept his eyes shut.  
  
"No...its more like-" A shrill shrieking noise interrupted me. I immediately clapped my hands over my ears. "Fire alarm!" I yelled. Sora grabbed my arm and Squall grabbed Yuffie. Sora led us to the source of the noise. Smoke billowed from the kitchen doors and the alarm grew even louder.  
  
"What do we do? We're locked in!" Yuffie cried as she shrank into Squall's arms. Sora broke away from me and ran inside.  
  
"SORA!" I screamed. How could he do that?! "Sora!" I started in after him but Squall pulled me back.  
  
"Don't!" He ordered roughly. He winced and glared at the smoke alarm as it gave out another piercing shriek. In one fluid motion he grabbed a knife from the dinner table (we hadn't cleaned since we found Cloud) and hurled it at the round source of racket. It cut through and stuck to the ceiling. The alarm crackled and flared but the sound dulled to a garbled, repeating buzz.  
  
Sora reemerged coughing and spraying a fire extinguisher. I grabbed two tablemats and handed one to Yuffie. "Help me!" I said and ran in after Sora. For the most part it was covered in a white foam but fire still poked out around the sink and the stove. Sora handled the stove. I tried to beat the flaming area around the sink, smothering the flames.  
  
It was still dark thanks to the power outage. Sora coughed again and dropped the extinguisher. "It started at the sink." He pointed behind me. Something sat inside the remains of it, smoking and charred but still noticeable. I looked closely at it.  
  
"Sora..." I said and motioned for him to come closer. He peered in at it. "It looks like-"  
  
"I know what it looks like." He snapped. I bit my lip. As impossible as it seemed...there sat what were the remains of a hand.  
  
{Yuffie}  
  
"With Riaz dead all of our problems are solved." I paced the floor wearily as I listened to Kairi try to cheer up the bleak mood hanging over us. "And there's bound to be a way out. The windows can't be totally unbreakable." She paused and looked at us. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah Kai." I blinked and sat down. She really had no idea. I mean she'd had to have seen a horror movie at least once in her life. The killer didn't die in the middle of a killing spree. The killer faked their death to put the college students/teenagers off guard. This couldn't be any different.  
  
I uncrossed my legs and stretched them out in front of me with a yawn. My bed was looking really good right about now. I could tell Sora and Squall weren't prepared to burst her bubble. "Kai it's late. We should get some sleep." I said, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the bed. Squall had pushed the two beds together to create one so we could all sleep in the same room. The girls slept in the middle and I chose of course to be next to squall. After that first night I had no trouble sleeping next to him. In fact I preferred it. He made me feel safe.  
  
Kairi bounced onto the space between Sora and I. "Tomorrow we can leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow we leave." Sora allowed tiredly. Squall was already passed out on his side, snoring softly. How he could sleep so easily was beyond me. I fell back and pulled my blanket over my legs, preparing for a long night. It seemed my eyes had just closed when I heard the soft sound of music. Just a few notes but I could tell it was a melody. I tired to pass it off as a dream or my imagination but it continued to play gently.  
  
I glanced at Kairi to find her asleep. Sora was too. How'd they do that so fast? I tried to wake Squall up but he never moved. Every horror movie I'd seen pulled this sort of stunt. The next victim would always wander off to investigate and end up dead. Like hell was I about to find that music. But after 30 minutes of gut wrenching fear and fighting with myself I decided I had to find out where it was coming from. I opened the door quietly and crept out, staying particularly aware of what went on behind me.  
  
I followed the music downstairs to the perfectly white parlor. At first it seemed empty but a glance at the mirrors held a different story. The music I recognized as a slower Enya song, one of Selphie's favorites. 7 people sat around the room. I looked in terror at the couch but saw no one...the mirrored couch showed someone I recognized as ... my sister.  
  
"Selph!" A violent cry escaped me. She stared at me sadly. A voice pulled my eyes away from her face.  
  
"You have to get out Yuf." In the mirror I saw Aerith, her green eyes imploring me. Cloud stood next to her. I recognized Riku and Jailyn talking quietly near the door and tried to call to them. I felt a lump in my throat as I looked at my old friends again.  
  
"Please Yuffie. Get everyone out of there." Cloud said. Tears ran down my face in torrents.  
  
"Please." I choked. "Why..." I was sobbing too hard to finish. One of the two people that I couldn't recognize turned around. Suddenly I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream or cry or move...I was paralyzed.  
  
"Yuffie." He whispered. "Please."  
  
"Please what?!" I screamed as the images faded. The music wavered and then stopped completely.  
  
I woke up.  
  
{Kairi}  
  
"Yuffie! Wake up!" Squall nearly yelled in the girl's face. I watched in near tears as he shook the sobbing girl by the shoulders. "Please Yuffie!" He growled, shoving his hair out of his face nervously.  
  
"Please what?!" She screamed suddenly and bolted upright. Her sobbing never ceased nor slowed. She took one look at Squall and clutched to him like a lost child. "Squall we have..." She choked on her words, crying into his chest. He stroked her hair and murmured soothing things, something I would have thought I'd never see from Squall. "No..." she shook her head and slowly sat up. "its...Sora." She looked at the 16 year old briefly and burst back into tears.  
  
"What's Sora?" I demanded tearfully. She didn't reply. This terrified me more than anything else. Sora? What was she talking about? Then I broke down.  
  
"Shit." Sora put his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Just a bad dream Yuf." He whispered over my head. He kissed my hair and told me not to cry but I couldn't listen. It was too much. Even someone else's nightmare could set me off.  
  
Eventually the guys got us under control. "What." Sniffle. "Time is it." Cough. I accepted the Kleenex Sora handed me.  
  
"Nearly midnight." He replied sleepily. I guessed he had almost fallen asleep with me in his arms. I was strangely satisfied that he was that comfortable with me.  
  
"Yuffie?" Squall whispered to the young woman still sitting in his lap. (It never occurred to me that he liked her...and vice versa. I didn't realize it was illegal at the time either.) She looked at him, then at us.  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just-" There was a thump from the closet. The four of us froze solid.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Sora crawled off the bed and moved to open it.  
  
"NO!" Yuffie shrieked. Sora hesitated and looked at her strangely. "You can't! It's...it's getting to you next!" She cried, grabbing Sora's hand. Sora's blue eyes flashed suddenly but he didn't say anything. "Please!"  
  
"Sora humor her!" I pleaded.  
  
"Kairi someone has to-"  
  
"Lets just get out of here." I grabbed his other hand.  
  
"Oh for- I'll do it." Squall got up and stomped over to the closet where the noise originated. Yuffie whimpered. He threw it open.  
  
{TBC}  
  
AHAHA! EVIL I AM! Another evil cliffhanger...and I actually did this on purpose because I have everything but the epilogue written out. I just don't feel like typing the rest at the moment...muwhaha. I know. Don't you love me?  
  
I've decided I like semi-short chapters because I can get them out faster than I can with the 20 pages. I hate to say this but my chapters may get even slower now that I have finals coming up. I got my study guides (thank God I still get study guides) today and nearly fell out of my chair. I'm sooo going to die.  
  
Anyway, nuff rambling. Ya'll should know who the killer is now...I mean it's pretty obvious. Or is it...  
  
Reviewer thank you:  
  
Deplora: AHAH! He didn't kill or kiss her...she just fell asleep. I know what a jip. Not my Riku! YOU MUST GIVE ME MY RIKU! breaks down I killed him! I killed my baby. You have no idea how hard that was for me to do. I nearly didn't do it...  
  
Greyspark: I LEAVED YOU HANGING AGAIN! Sorry! I swear I laughed forever after reading that speaking gibberish thing. That was hilarious. And the next chapter will be up pretty quick so don't worry!   
  
Pingpong867: sigh I just love doing this to ya'll. I can't help it. But it wasn't RIKU! AHAHA!  
  
KingdomHearts309: haha just wait. The really freaky part comes next. I freaked the heck outta myself writing it. AND DON'T WAIT SO LONG TO UPDATED 'LETS BE GAY' its one of the very few riku/sora centered I like. And believe me there are FEW! Like...2 stories.   
  
Regno Cuore: Sorry it's been a while but I promise the next one will be out quicker. Really soon...like tomorrow or the next if all goes well. Yeah...so um. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Matrixie: You...are like so smart. Muwhaha. You catch on quickly...  
  
THANKS FER REVIEWING ALL! LOVE YA! Pwease review again? 


	8. Twin Possession

I keep this smile frozen on my face and my eyes blank. If I move a muscle they'll know and I'll have missed my perfect opportunity. I hear a woman whimper and suddenly the door is thrown wide open. The power out works better than I imagined...heightens the fear. I don't dare move...blink or breath. The Kairi one screams while the other girl shrieks about like a mental patient. 'I thought she was dead.' I can't tell who said this. They must be talking about that hand I placed in the kitchen before I set it on fire. Well...the officer was getting just a little too nosy. I had to do something.  
  
Sora looks at me closely. Sora...oh my dear Sora. You've insulted Riaz. No one but me...I'm the only one able to insult my sister. I can tell she was hurt at the things you said to her...and about her. I'll make you pay for that Sora. The older brunette, Squall asks if I am dead. I want to laugh but I must wait...the right moment will come soon.  
  
{Kairi}  
  
"Don't go NEAR her!" Yuffie cried, yanking Squall back by his arm. I stared at Riaz's wide eyes and strange smirk. Unsettling was an understatement.  
  
"I thought she was burned...who was in the sink then?" Sora wondered aloud as he ran his hands through his hair nervously. He peered down at her until he was nearly inches from her glossy eyes. I thought I saw her smirk widen. Sora stumbled back suddenly. "Get out. We have to get out right now." He moved so quickly I had no time to ask. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Sora unlocked the door with a furious speed.  
  
Squall slammed the closet door shut and locked it. "You see her move? You saw her move didn't you?! She's fucking alive and she's going to fucking kill us!" Yuffie stared in sheer horror at the closet. Sora finally got the door unlocked.  
  
"Lets go. Hurry. No one left behind." He pushed me into the dark hallway and started to do the same to Yuffie when the closet door rattled. We all froze. There were no tears, no whimpers, and no fear. Pure adrenalin rushed through me. All I knew...all I focused one was getting my friends out of here. I wouldn't let that woman get to anymore of them. And just as suddenly the door stopped rattling. A wave of calm washed over me. Four of us against her...bring it on.  
  
{Yuffie}  
  
The closet door flew open and there she stood in all her murderous glory. I felt Squall grab my upper arm and literally shove me out of the room. "Oh Soooooora." Riaz sang out with a maniacal chuckle.  
  
"Go. GO!" Squall yelled and slammed the door behind him. We ran blindly, stumbling down the stairs until we reached the safe light of the living room. I fell panting onto the sofa.  
  
"Where do we go? We can't get out!" Kairi asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Move." Sora instructed. She ducked and half a second later a chair was hurled at shocking speed. The window cracked but held strong. "Damn!" He growled. Squall picked up the chair and raised it to deliver what would have been a crushing blow to the glass.  
  
"This would have been so much easier..." A smooth voice glided through the room. All heads swiveled in her direction. She held a pistol in one hand. "If you wouldn't run it would be so much easier. You all brought this on yourselves. I would have went easy on you." She shook her head. "You can't blame this on Riaz you know. Really it would hurt her feelings. She actually liked you people- God knows why."  
  
"You're a fucking skitzo." Sora said incredulously. Riaz glared at him.  
  
"Shut up! I am not schizophrenic. You're already on my shit list Sora don't push it!" She growled, jabbing the pistol in his direction. "Riaz has no control over what I do with her."  
  
"Really? Then what's your name?" Kairi sneered. She seemed to have lost all fear of the psycho. I envied her bravery for a moment. Riaz turned her eyes on the red head and for a split second she lost the evil look and almost seemed normal.  
  
"I no longer have a name. You're nameless when you're dead." She leaned against the railing and began to speak in an almost conversational tone. "Of course I did have a name at one point. My parents named me Rachel. I was Rachel Catherine Rellik. Only two minutes older than Riaz but when you're a twin every minute counts." She took a deep, slow breath. I glanced at Squall out of the corner of my eye and shrugged ever so slightly He returned the gesture as if to say 'I don't know.' If we were gonna make a move it would have to be now.  
  
"My parents hated me. I don't mean the usual teenage mindset of thinking they wanted to ruin my life. I mean they truly hated me. Left me sorta fucked up ya know? Riaz was never hateful to me...she always felt so bad about the way I was treated and always seemed to have a soft or cheery word. When my dad went crazy one day he hauled off and killed my mother. Riaz...Riaz shot this exact gun and killed my father." She shook the pistol lightly. "Of course we established that I'm crazy right? I watched my mother die and my sister kill my father...you can hate someone and still be affected by their death."  
  
"I took the blame for Riaz and said I killed my father. She was so scared they were going to imprison her. What else could I do. They interrogated me all the time...the courts, the officers, the everything. Just got to be too much and I snapped. Took out 4 people during my court appearance with this very gun..." She paused again to admire her pistol. Sora motioned to Squall and me to follow his lead. "I ran out and ran home...killed myself before they could get to me. They put Riaz in a foster home until she was old enough to come back and live with me...I love Riaz but everything had screwed her up too. Such a shame...explains the interior decorating though." She smiled.  
  
"When people are...unfortunate enough to stop by I take her over and have my bit of fun. She doesn't like that but...I'm dead and damned to this house so I might as well enjoy it." The murder was back. We'd waited too long.  
  
"Now!" Sora yelled. Squall hurled the chair he had been holding in her direction, distracting her momentarily. This gave Sora half a second to jump on her and pull her to the ground. She bit his arm in an attempt to free herself. Kairi grabbed and wrestled the gun out of her hands.  
  
"Got it!" Kairi cried joyfully. Riaz hissed at her and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over coughing and dropped the gun. Sora stupidly let Riaz go and rushed to Kairi's side. Riaz grinned and picked the gun up, kicking Sora in the head as she did.  
  
"Stop!" She shrieked and held the gun up. Squall and I stopped our attempt to kick the window in.  
  
"Run!" Squall shoved me in the direction of the kitchen. We all simultaneously flew into the dining room. I slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"What now?" A shot rang out and the lock on the door flew across the room. Riaz kicked the door open and moved in. We all stepped back.  
  
"This is enough!" She hissed, her breathing labored. The floor shuddered violently and caused the china on the table to rattle. Riaz grinned that same fanatical grin and looked at the ceiling. I suddenly realized what she was trying to do.  
  
"KAIRI! Move!" I yelled but it was too late. Kairi looked up to find she was right under the smoke alarm. And the knife fell.  
  
{A few minutes later}  
  
"I've got her." Sora buried his knee even deeper into Riaz's back. She grunted and tried to squirm out of his grip. He didn't let her. "Go get that window unlocked!" He ordered me, glancing over his shoulder. Sweat ran down his face, his eyes wide and wild. I nodded and ran into the living room, pointedly keeping my eyes away from the bloody body of Kairi.  
  
"Get that." Squall pointed to the chair. I handed it to him quickly.  
  
"Hurry I don't know how long Sora can keep her down." I fluttered behind him nervously, watching as he broke the leg off of the severely battered chair and began to beat the crack in the window. Whatever curse she'd put on them were holding up well.  
  
"Sora can handle himself." Squall growled and gave a last hit to the window. It shattered. "Thank God." He muttered and pushed the dangerous, jagged glass away from the edges. "Go. Sora! Come on!" He yelled. There was a sudden thump and cry of pain. Sora's voice yelled for help but it was silenced by a gunshot. My breath stopped.  
  
"No...SORA!" I screamed, running toward the door.  
  
"Yuffie NO!" Squall grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me back. "Go. Go now!" He helped me out the window. Sora...Sora was supposed to be able to keep her down. He told us to go...he'd be fine...I felt a bullet go right past my head and shrieked.  
  
"FILTH!" Riaz screamed, firing again. Squall crawled out of the window in less than two seconds.  
  
"Go!" He roared once more and I did. Blindly. The rain, the air, the smell of the storm greeted me and I was so glad to have made it. More shots ran gout but we were home free. When we reached the road I fell to my knees, breathing deep and fast. Squall did too.  
  
"We...we made it!" I gasped. Squall looked at me, then back at the ground.  
  
"You hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank God." He straightened and let the rain pour down his face.  
  
"You?" I asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thank God." We both chuckled. My laughter turned into tears. I couldn't believe all of this had happened. If this was a dream I wanted to wake up right now.  
  
"Its over now. Don't cry." He noticed my quiet sobs and sighed heavily.  
  
"Its not over Squall. It's never over! All of those people...Selphie..." I stopped, overcome with the hurt and disbelief I'd been ignoring for the past few hellish days. Squall murmured my name and pulled my soaked, sob wracked frame to his. His words brought back the dream. Their eyes begged me to help them...Yuffie please. I'd failed. Failed miserably. I stayed in his arms for what seemed like ever. At least until I could hear sirens in the distance. I looked up. Squall let me go and stood up, squinting in the icy rain. I was tired and hungry and cold and...  
  
And last thing I remember was seeing the beautiful sight of flashing red and blue lights.  
  
{TBC}  
  
Lordy. My shortest chapter yet. Man, as stupid as this chapter was and as stupid as this sounds, I really freaked the crap outta myself writing it. I don't know where it came from...I'm not crazy. I mean honestly. I've never even had suicidal thoughts so to have that come from my imagination...blah.  
  
SO! Recap...Sora and Kairi are dead, SO SORRY! Riku and Jailyn are dead. Aerith and Cloud are dead. The nameless officer and Selphie are dead. Yuffie and Squall are alive...whee!! I knew they'd be the main ones from the beginning. This story has always had a supernatural undertone, I meant for it to. So that's the whole 'Twin possession' dealie-o. The epilogue should be up in a few days if not tomorrow...heh. Don't expect a happy ending...  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
Kagome200315: I didn't WANT to kill him! I wrestled with myself forever with that decision...my friend (who I confide all my fanfic secrets with even though she could care less – love you Allison!) told me to quit worrying about it so much and just do it. So I did. Believe me it was the hardest decision of this story...that's why I didn't go into detail with it!  
  
Deplora: SQUALLIE LIVES! Teehee. Aw and Sora is too clueless to kill. Thanks fer reviewing! Can I have meh Riku back now?   
  
KingdomHearts309: Hehe I know she doesn't hate me! To repeat: I didn't want to kill Riku at all. I LOVE HIM TOO!   
  
Greyspark: Jailyn and Riku were ur favorite couple? COOL! They were mine! Besides L/Y.   
  
Pingpong867: SORA OR KAIRI?! THE KILLER?! Hehe would have been a killer plot twist...no pun intended. Okay so it was a little intended. But it was the dead tryin to kill em! Don't worry. Be happy. Doooo doo doo do do do doo do do do do de dooo. DEATH! NO! NOT THAT SONG!  
  
Does anyone know why my story is not showing up on the normal list of stories? I even searched for it and it said there were no matches. Stupid fanfiction.net.  
  
Pwease review! 


	9. Its never over

"Miss Kisaragi?" The dark-haired teenager raised her head. She nodded. "Your parents are here. You want me to send them in?" The older blonde officer kept her voice soft. Yuffie nodded again and the officer murmured something outside the door before shooting a gentle smile at her and letting the worried pair in. Her mother immediately burst into tears and pulled her daughter into her arms. Yuffie would have cried if she hadn't been so tired of it. She didn't feel like she had any tears left.  
  
Her stepfather stood misty eyed but was obviously relieved. "They told us everything honey. I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Mante cried as she squeezed her daughter tightly. Yuffie took a deep, shaky breath. The smell of her mother's lotion mixed with her perfume seemed to let her know she was really here...and she had really made it.  
  
"We'll see to it that woman never sees daylight again. We'll demolish everything she has and have her locked up for life." Mr. Mante listed all of the things he was going to do and ended with "And I'll fire that Squall character."  
  
"NO!" Yuffie broke away from her mother and jumped to her feet. "Why!? You can't!"  
  
"Yuf-"Her mother looked at her strangely and soothingly put a hand on her shoulder. The scenery quickly changed. They were no longer secluded in a room at the police station. Instead they were standing in a jail cell, staring down at a brunette man in blue prison attire. "He's been convicted of murder. Of course we have to fire him!"  
  
Yuffie looked in horror at the face of her mother...who was no longer in fact her mother. Instead, Riaz stood glaring at her with a slightly twisted grin. She felt like the world stopped spinning and dropped out from beneath her. Riaz? She was locked up now....Squall couldn't be convicted...  
  
No...  
  
{Reality}  
  
I jerk awake very suddenly and grip the knee of the older man next to me. I take a few deep breaths and try to focus on the land moving past us. Squall glances at me from the drivers seat. "You okay?"  
  
I nod and stretch. That dream again. I keep hoping it will go away eventually but it has been nearly a year now...and rarely do I dream of something else besides Riaz or her house. Sometimes I'm locked up alone in her house and she would be chasing me ...I never seem to get away. And everywhere I go I hear that Enya song...and my friends plead with me to hurry. But I never can get away.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I ask.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Close?"  
  
"Yep." I look at the cop car in front of us and yawn. "I can't believe I agreed to do this." I whisper, dread creeping into my stomach. The flat landscape has changed very little since...  
  
"Its been a year now Yuffie. They've removed Riaz from the house. Nothing can possibly happen." Squall reassures me. I mumble a quick 'knock on wood' and settle back into my seat. This is the other 50% of scary movies. They go back. The killer has a bit more fun. Look at Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Leatherface. That officer and cameraman were killed...and he was never caught. According to the movie that is.  
  
Sora and Kairi could have been saved. That morning before we escaped, a police officer came by to question about the disappearance of a group of kids that had went this way...it was his hand found in the sink. And his body found along with the others in the bathroom. When the police investigated, there were reports of graves behind her house of all the other victims she'd gotten to over the years. Squall and I took our friends and gave them a proper burial. I cried for a solid week, before, during, and after the funerals. My friends...  
  
Riaz has been put in a top security institution, condemned completely insane. She has no chance of ever leaving...maybe one day I'll visit her. In a few years...maybe. As for Squall and I? Well...secretly we have been...seeing each other. Secretly because I'm still a minor (only) and he's 22. Its okay though, we only have one year until we can really be open with our relationship...and Squall wont have to worry about going to jail or anything.  
  
The strangest and probably biggest revelation we've had is Riaz's name. According to a web page I was on one day, Riaz meant Secret. After that bizarre day I caught myself doodling on a slip of paper, writing 'Rellik' all over it. Riaz's last name. Until it hit me. R-E-L-L-I-K. Spelled backwards? K-I-L-L-E-R. Riaz Rellik. Secret Killer. I still haven't forgiven myself for that eye-opener. So obvious.  
  
"Here we are." Squall pulls into the long dirt driveway. The house isn't near as terrifying in the sunlight. It looks strange, the source of all my nightmares sitting in the crisp fall morning with a bright blue sky as a backdrop. Squall gets out of the car and speaks to the officer briefly. He comes around the front of the car and opens my door. "C'mon." He offers me his hand. I shake my head.  
  
"I don't want to." I say quietly...seriously. "Go ahead."  
  
"Yuffie."  
  
"Please." I stare up at him pleadingly. He sighs and I can tell I won.  
  
"Alright fine." He shuts the door after making sure all fingers are in. The officer questions him and he replies, "Too much for her." I smile; glad he knows just how to summarize my feelings. My smile fades as I look back at the dark, rundown house. Has anything changed? They haven't searched the house since Riaz was put away. Our vehicles haven't even been an issue until recently. That's why we're here. I watch as Squall and the officer walk around the house, talking back and forth. Squall has no trouble with this place or the memories of...or at least he doesn't let on. I was always the one with problems, memories, tears...  
  
I blink. Did I just see...I can swear I saw the curtains in the window move. That's impossible. The house has been uninhabited for a year now. I open my door and put one foot out, half inside the car and half out. The cool dawn air greets me. I am too frightened to notice the true beauty of the morning. Squall is now walking up the steps. I feel like my heart has literally stopped beating. My eyes travel back to the window. And she is there.  
  
Grinning that same grin that I remember, the same grin in my dreams, Riaz winks at me. "No." I murmur, frozen to the ground. Riaz was gone completely. A year of therapy tells me Riaz was skitzo and Rachel Rellik never existed. That Rachel Rellik was her alter ego. But there she is with that grin. Squall opens the front door, explaining something about the hole courtesy of Cloud. The curtains fall shut and Riaz disappears. Due to sheer terror I nearly faint. My mind races and I scream at myself to say something. Anything to stop Squall from going inside.  
  
I find my voice out of total will power and manage to yell, "SQUALL!"  
  
{THE END}  
  
You know what I noticed? In the very beginning I put the PROLOUGE as EPILOUGE. Heh. So, in honor of my absolute stupidity, I claim this chapter the PROLOUGE! MUWHAHA! There are so many mistakes and inconsistencies in this story that I can't even begin to acknowledge them all. (For example Raiz=Riaz. Leon=Squall) Fortunately most of you know about my issues with grammar and multi-chapter memories so you will probably forgive me.  
  
I know. I ended this story so horribly but hey, once again most of you know me and my issues with HAPPY ENDINGS! I have many issues. Of course...I didn't tell you if it was a happy ending or not...I just left it to the imagination. A wonderful but dangerous thing. This story brought me so much worry and fear and frustration...but it also brought me incredible laughter (every time I killed someone I laughed like a maniac...ahem) and something to do during those boring class periods. Yeah baby.  
  
{CREDITS AND THANK YOUS}  
  
I owe the idea for this story to my best fiend, Haleybug. Love you so much chickie. Thanks for reading me your story and supporting me through mine!  
  
Thank you to Allison who kept me from pulling my hair out on many occasions due to decisions of killing. Yes. Thanks to you I am not bald and locked in a white, padded room.  
  
Jailyn and Riaz were mine. You'll probably see Jailyn in future stories cause I liked her...muwhaha.  
  
Chapter one: Siyengo TheTrueSora  
  
Chapter two: Kim  
  
Chapter four: Shinobu Pingpong867 Yume Megami Wildmagepluto Y do u care Aymeleh Kurisutaru Kagome200315 Keiko Chihiro  
  
Chapter five: Pingpong867 Greyspark Regno Cuore Deplora KingdomHearts309  
  
Chapter six: Matrixie Regno Cuore KingdomHearts309 Greyspark Pingpong867 Deplora  
  
Chapter seven: KingdomHearts309 Greyspark Pingpong867 Deplora Kagome200315  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
Pingpong867: The police suddenly showing up? Heh, cause a bunch of kids went missing. Sorry I probably shoulda went into more detail with the...well...details.   
  
Deplora: I shall capture my Riku and...well...heh. Yeah. Well, Yuffie is sorta screwed up after everything but honestly who wouldn't be.  
  
Kagome200315: I know you don't hate me...honestly. Or at least I hope so! Heh...IF they survive...  
  
KingdomHearts309: Haha poor Sq- oh wait he's not dead. I got em all mixed up...I kept a piece of paper that said ages, color schemes, who was dead and who was not...etc.  
  
Akina Hiwatari: Haha got freaked out huh? Then my purpose in accomplished!  
  
BroncosCheer-Literofpepsy: AHAHAH! I hope that was a...GOOD faint.   
  
Again, Thank you all SOOOOO much for the reviews and support and...yeah. Cause it means more than you'll ever know. I am working on A Child's eyes right now but...duuude I am so blocked on it. My muse is giving me little to nothing on that story...it's pushing me to start my Camping Trip From Hell(KH- Squffie) and Harmony and Chaos(FF8-Quistis/Seifer). BUT I REFUSE UNTIL A CHILD'S EYES IS FINISHED! I have successfully finished two of my three and I WILL FINISH THE THIRD BY CRACKIN!  
  
I mean...no of course not! Fanfics have not taken over my life. Ahem. 


End file.
